Warriors Of The Skies
by GwenCooper92
Summary: She dragged herself away, her fingers burrowing deep into the Pandora'n soil. It was at that moment Trudy Chacon knew she had to fight to survive. First Avatar Fic!
1. Barely Hanging On

"No" Jake yelled as he heard Trudy's final goodbye through the intercom connected to his neck. He had watched her pull up in front of him to shield him from getting hit by the missile's. The next thing he saw was a big explosion and Trudy's Samson falling and falling through the air.

He had wanted to chase the Samson down to get into the cockpit and pull Trudy out. _He could not lose another friend_. But he realized that he had another duty to do. To protect the Na'vi. And so he pulled upwards and headed towards Colonel Quatritch ship. _This is for you Trudy_ he thought as he flew towards the large battle ship that Trudy had lost her ferocious battle against.

* * *

Sounds were muffled and everything was blurred. The loud crackling of fire blistered around her and she finally began to come around. But just as she did the toxic Pandora air began to fill her lungs. Without thinking of how damaged her body was she reached out for the visible oxygen pack a few feet in front of her. Her body protested and she let out a scream of agony. Stretching two hands forward she dug her fingernails deep into the Pandora soil and pulled herself forward with all her strength. She bit into her lip hard to stop another scream emitting from her mouth. Pain ran through her entire body as she neared the pack. Everything was beginning to spin and she began to feel dizzy. She could feel her lungs getting tighter and tighter every second. With one last tug her fingertips brushed the pack and she quickly secured it to her bloodied face.

Sucking in deep lungfulls of air she half dragged herself away from her destroyed Samson. She could feel the heat from the flames licking at her skin where the fabric of her clothing had ripped. She prayed and hoped that anyone would come find her._ Though she knew that was most unlikely_. She propped herself up against a tree and her breathing was ragged. Looking down she inspected her injuries. Her legs were covered in blood as was her torso. She tried to move again but found herself too weak. She sat there and watched as the flames engulfed her once faithful ship and she could just about make out the tiger on the side of it. Pain was searing through her body and she wished at that moment that she was dead. Anything was better than the pain she was feeling now.

She knew she wouldn't survive much longer. She could tell by the amount of blood she had lost that her injuries were serious. Lifting her hand weakly she pressed at the com that she had been speaking to Jake through and called weakly through it.

"Jake, Norm, Anyone" she croaked her voice choked and muffled. But all she got was static on her end. Figures her com had blown during the crash. _She hadn't even known how she could survive such a fall_. _She fell for ages and ages. The fire surrounding her. Burning her skin. The fragmented glass burrowing itself into her and the bullets from the other gunfighters that were surely embedded in her broken body_. She'd never even thought for a second that she would survive. As soon as the colonel's missile hit her she said her last goodbye's in her head and braced herself for her impending death.

_How did I survive_ she thought to herself as she watched several Ikran fly above her head and at the remaining gunships. Oh how she wanted to be back up there with them. _Fighting for what was right. For the beauty that this planet held_. She had never even thought that when she had joined this programme that she would betray her own species. But it was a times like this. Times of war that made her disgusted to be human. The things that they were capable of because of greed was terrible.

Trudy gritted her teeth as she tried to move once more but found it impossible. _The pain was too much_. She could feel blood seep down the side of her face and into her mouth and eyes. _Come on Trudy you're a warrior you can do this_ she yelled at herself as she tried once more but only succeeded in falling forward onto her front. She cried out in agony as the force of the ground on her stomach. Pushing her hands out she managed to flip herself over onto her back but the pain was just too much for her body to handle and Trudy was thankful for the dark abyss of unconsciousness that swept over her.

* * *

"We shall recover the bodies of those who were killed and bury them here" Neytiri said softly as she and Jake and several of the other Na'vi looked at the carnage surrounding them.

"Let's not waste time then" he said as he quickly jumped onto the Toruk and Neytiri jumped onto her Ikran.

"Scatter these plains and find those who have fallen, bring them back to here" Jake commanded as he took to the sky Neytiri right behind him. The first place Jake headed for was where he had seen Trudy go down. And he knew he had the right spot when he saw the smouldering remains of her Samson. Turning sharply he landed on the open patch next to the burning wreck. His heart thudded hard against his blue chest as he scoured the wreckage for her. Neytiri did the same searching around for the young pilot.

Jake bent down and looked at the soil surrounding the wreck and he saw drag marks. His eyes opened wide as he followed them and not to far away he could see Trudy's bloodied figure sprawled out on the floor a few meters from the wreck.

"Trudy" he yelled and he ran towards her. His long legs got him there in under two seconds. He fell down next to her and checked her over. By the steam that was forming in her oxygen pack he could tell that she was still alive.

"Neytiri" he called for his mate and within a heartbeat she had sprung up beside him. She looked down at Trudy's crumpled form and a small gasp escaped her lips. She had seen lots of the Na'vi dead but this shocked her how a human had survived such damage.

"Take her, take her to the tree of souls, find help for her" Jake said as he effortlessly lifted Trudy into the air. He handed her to Neytiri who ran over to her Ikran and hopped on Trudy tightly secured in front of her. Jake would have taken her himself but he knew that it would be impossible to control the Toruk and make sure she did not fall off.

Before Jake got to his Toruk Neytiri was already out of sight.

* * *

**So they found her but what will the aftermath be for them! Will she live or die! Review if you liked :D**


	2. Eyes Open Words Spoken

**Woah im shocked by how many people have reveiwed thank guys it means a lot and hope you like where i mgoing with it! Enjoy this chappy**

* * *

"How is she today" Neytiri asked Jake as the two sat up in one of the trees above the now humanless Hell's gate. _He had sent them home_. Back to their own dying world. And the Na'vi had peace. The only Humans that had remained on this planet were Norm, Max, a few of the Avatar scientists and the odd marine who had wanted to redeem themselves. And a severely injured Trudy.

"There's not much of a change, sixteen days and still she hasn't woken up, her injuries seem to be healing okay though she will be scarred" Jake answered as he sat next to his mate.

"She's a lot like you Jake, she has a strong heart, a very strong heart, that's what made her survive that crash" Neytiri said as she watched as the seeds from the tree of souls danced gracefully around them.

"Yeah one stubborn son of a bitch she is" Jake laughed. He knew what the woman was like. _When she set her mind to something she stuck to it._ For some reason it felt to Jake that she had been given the hardest job of them all. She stood up against over fifty other gunships all of which were gunning to take her out first as her armoury could destroy them. And as she was alone she was an easy target for the other's. Yet she still managed to shoot them down, take on the Colonel and damage his ship before distracting the Colonel long enough for Jake to fly away.

"She will make it Jake, Eywa will help her, even though she is not one of the Omaticaya she fought for Eywa and she will not be left un aided by our mother" Neytiri reassured putting her long hand on Jake's.

* * *

Trudy stirred slightly. There were sounds all around. _Beeping monitors. People talking._ She could hear people getting closer to her and could feel them prodding her body. Finally her eyes fluttered open weakly. She blinked several times as the harsh medical lights burnt her eyes.

"Trudy can you hear me" Max asked as he leaned over her shining his torch into her eyes. After this she was momentarily blinded and started blinking again. _Where am I_ she thought as she tried to crane her neck around slightly.

"Trudy I need you to answer me, can you hear me" Max said again as he leaned over her. His blurry figure finally became visible and she looked at him.

"Max" she croaked out painfully. Her throat was raw and her voice was hoarse and raspy. She tried to move but immediately regretted it as pain swam through her again. She winced in agony but managed to stifle the cry that was threatening to escape her lips. _How did I get here, I was there, dying, how did I get here?_ All these thoughts were running through her head and were physically giving her a headache.

"There's a good girl. Nice to have you back with us" he said smiling brightly down at her. She managed a small smile back at him and her lips cracked as they hadn't moved in a while.

"How did -, What happened, - Did, - did we win" she choked out suddenly realizing that the battle must be over by now.

"Yeah we wan, we sent the rest of the humans home, there is only a few of our species left on this planet" Max answered knowing that she should know the basics.

"How is everyone, N-Norm and Jake" she added hoping that her friends had made it through the horrendous battle that they had been through. Max smiled again. _Typical that she would think of how other people were before herself._

"They're fine, Jake is actually outside waiting to come and see you" Max replied as he checked all her vitals on each monitor.

"Okay everything seems to be stable, how are you feeling" Max asked as he stood beside her bed. She seemed extraordinarily pale compared to her usual complexion. _He wasn't used to seeing a weak Trudy. He had always seen her as the brave soldier that never said die. Well that one will surely stick for a long time_ he laughed inwardly.

"Like I crashed my baby from a good hundred feet" she laughed weakly the laugh that reverberated through her body sending another wave of pain through her frame. Max laughed along glad that her sense of humor was still there. Even after a situation as critical as her's she still made a joke about it. "How long have I been out Doc" she asked wanting to know how bad the damage was.

"Sixteen days" he answered quickly. Trudy was taken aback by this. _Sixteen days. Surely it couldn't have been that long._ It had only felt like a few minutes to her.

"What" she said hoarsely her eyes widening in shock. Max just nodded grimly. "Right so I take it there was a lot of damage then" she said her voice barely above a whisper. Max didn't answer at first.

"You've got a broken left leg but that seems to be knitting back together nicely, you had a bullet from the gunships in your chest and one in your left thigh as well, severe concussion and a fractured skull, punctured lung, three broken ribs, third degree burns on your right leg and a broken right wrist, along with bruises and lacerations" Max finished in one breath. Trudy couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How had she lived through that. How did her body survive it._

"Well no wonder my whole body stings like a bitch" Trudy groaned though gritted teeth. "Hey doc you got something for the pain" she asked wanting anything to rid the burning sensation in her body.

Max nodded and quickly hurried out of the room. Just as she heard the door close she heard it open again and suddenly Jake came into view.

"Well look who's arisen" he smiled as his tall frame struggled to fit in the small room. A smile tugged at Trudy's lips as she looked at him.

"Yes Jake I'm sure you've learned by now that you can't get rid of me that easily man" she spoke as another shock of pain filtered through her body. This time she arched her back in response to the pain but that only made it worse. Finally the cry she had been wanting to release came.

Jake was instantly next to her. "What's wrong , where are you hurting" he asked worriedly. Trudy tried to speak but the pain was too much. She could feel her heart beating ten times faster in her chest and every little movement ripped through her torso.

"Ca-can't breathe" she said as she tried to heave in lungs full of air though that was only making it worse.

Jake sprinted form the room trying to find Max who had gone to get her some pain relief. She knew that if she calmed herself down then she should be okay but the panic she was going into began to overwhelm her. Her body thrashed along the bed as she fought for the air her body so badly craved.

Within seconds of his departure Jake and Max were both back in the room Max with a large syringe in his hand. She didn't even feel it as the needle was jabbed into her arm. Jake put the oxygen mask which seemed tiny in his hand over her mouth trying to calm her down. After several minutes her breathing finally evened out and the pain that she felt in her body had decreased severely.

"Okay Trudy try not to panic much okay, it's putting stress on your lungs which aren't as strong at the moment okay" Max said and Trudy nodded her head slowly.

"Jake you can pull this damn thing off my face now" she said her voice muffled under the mask and Jake pulled his hand back immediately. "Okay that wasn't very comfortable" she grumbled as she took slow and steady breaths. Suddenly her eyes began to feel heavy and she struggled to keep them open.

"When you're fit, the Na'vi want to thank you, in person" Jake began trying to distract her from any pain she was feeling. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why me, I didn't do anything" Trudy answered not knowing why they would want to thank her.

Jake just laughed. "Didn't do anything, Trudy you went against your own kind, to save the Na'vi, you turned your back on everything you knew, you took on the biggest gun ship there, and saved a lot of people, without your firepower the job would have been a lot harder" Jake began wanting her to know just how special she was to them now. "And don't worry they did the same to Norm but it was different then because he was in his avatar body, you were in human form when you took them on" Jake added.

Trudy just nodded not sure how much longer she'd be able to keep her heavy eyelids open. "Jake" she asked suddenly tired as she looked up at her now big blue friend. He nodded his head urging her to go ahead. "Thank you, it was you who found me wasn't it, I can remember your voice" Trudy muttered sleepily her eyes finally starting to fall again. Jake was glad the sedative was taking effect. _She's had a massive shock so he wanted nothing more then for her to relax._

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you Trudy" Jake answered as he knelt down next to her so he was a lot closer. He gently took her injured hand in his own.

"For what" she mumbled as her eyes finally shut fully though she was just about conscious.

"Because you saved me to" he said putting a small kiss on her forehead and he turned and walked out of the room allowing her to sleep.

* * *

Neytiri was outside waiting for Jake to come out. She had heard the chaos inside and Jake's pleas for help. She wondered what had been going on in there.

Jake walked out of the medical wing of Hell's gate base and was greeted by Neytiri.

"How is she" Neytiri asked as he took her hands in his. Jake looked at her and smiled.

"She's going to be okay, she was awake and talking, her usual sarcastic self, there were a few problems but they've been sorted" Jake answered smiling brightly that one of his closest friends was alive and well.

Neytiri smiled glad that the warrior of the sky as she had been named by the Na'vi was on the mend. "I told you Eywa would guide her back" she said again as Jake pulled her close to him.

Jake was still beaming and he and Neytiri left to tell the others the good news.

* * *

_Trudy watched as more and more missiles flew at her ship and she avoided as many as she could. She looked out of her window and her eyes locked with Colonel Quatritch's. She narrowed them at him and was about to shoot when suddenly a missile blew straight towards her._

Trudy awoke with a start and a loud gasp escaped her parched lips. Looking around she finally realized that it was just a dream. Well not a dream. _That is exactly what had happened to her_. And she was reliving every moment of it. Finally managing to compose her self she calmed her heart rate down.

"Are you okay" came Max's soothing voice as he came to a halt next to her bed. Trudy managed to quickly out her game face on and looked up at the doctor.

"Couldn't be better Doc" she said trying to sound enthusiastic and somehow she had managed to fool him. _But you can't fool yourself_ she said inwardly as she rested her head back down and tried to get herself into a nice sleep though she knew now that would most probably be unlikely. _Then again miracles happen and i am living proof of that_ was her last thought before her drug induced sleep overcame her once more.

* * *

**So she's recovering that a good sign, next chapter be up as soon as I can guys. Review if you enjoyed please :D**


	3. Wrapped Up Wound Up

"Okay Trudy I know you're not going to like this and please don't hit me" Max added knowing that when she wasn't pleased with something her temper was a very nasty thing to be on the receiving end of. "We're going to have to change your bandages, and I'm going to warn you now, it's gonna be painful, and it's not exactly good looking either, your wounds are still healing and they will take time to do that understand" Max finished as he looked at the pilot. She just nodded her head and for once she was scared. _She was scared of how scarred her body was._

She could feel another person on her otherside and they put gentle hands under her back and she bit down on her lip hard as she braced herself for the next onslaught of pain.

"Ready on one, two three" Max said and he along with the other nurse pushed her up into a sitting position. She held in the scream of agony and had bit her lip so hard it drew blood. She suddenly felt dizzy after being lied down for the last two and a half weeks but managed to get her bearings. "Nurse I'll leave you to it" Max said letting Trudy have her privacy as he bandages were being removed. She tried not to think of how badly burnt her leg was. _Third degree burns were serious_. Shaking the thought out of her mind she tried to concentrate on blocking the pain out of her mind. _But it was pointless._

She watched in fascination as the nurse unwrapped the first bandage from around her burnt right leg. More and more of her flesh became visible and at first she couldn't see a mark on her tanned skin. But suddenly it came into view. A large angry red mark appeared and it kept getting bigger and bigger along the outside of the thigh. It was cracked and blistered and looking at it horrified Trudy to the core. Once the whole bandage had been pulled off her jaw fell open at the sight. _It didn't look like her leg one bit_. Anytime the nurse's hand brushed across she winced in pain at the contact. She turned her head away not wanting to look at her leg. She only turned her head back around ten minutes later when a new bandage had been placed over the ugly mark.

Next the nurse moved to the other thigh. The bottom half of her leg was casted but the top was simply wrapped in bandage's like the last leg had been and she began to unravel this one also. Trudy sucked in careful deep breaths as not to put much pressure on her fragile lungs. The pain began to throb through this leg as the bandage loosened it hold around her leg. When it finally came off she felt nauseous once more. There in her leg was a long slice down her thigh with a stitched up hole on the middle of it. It was red and black and blue it looked terrible. _There is a big difference between a bullet from a normal gun and a bullet from the war ships_ Trudy muttered inwardly. Trudy gripped the sides of the bed tightly as the sheer agony of her pain was etched across her face. Her wrist ached at the movement but she didn't care. Her leg felt as if it was on fire as the nurse dabbed ointment onto it. What only took a few minutes felt like hours to Trudy who was already exhausted. Finally once her legs had been seen to the nurse moved up to her torso. Lifting the top half of the gown up and out of the way she saw the layer's and layer's of bandages that were wrapped around her stomach. She began to breathe in though her nose and out through her mouth trying to rid the thought of what she must look like to people.

The nurse did the same routine again and unwrapped the white bandages slowly. Trudy instantly saw all the blood that covered them and groaned. Once they were removed completely she stifled a sob at her once tanned and clear stomach. Now it was littered with lots of cuts and bruises and nasty yellow and black marks skating across it. _Max said it would heal, Max said it would heal and it'll take a while_ she thought to herself trying to find anything deep within to stop her from losing it right here and now. _And they've got new technology and everything that can help get rid of the brutal markings._

Then the bandage that went around her shoulder diagonally down to her chest was taking off and she swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. A large hole was just above her right breast and she could tell that was where she had been shot. The nurse poked at it and dabbed some more of the stinging stuff on it. "Ahh" she whimpered quietly trying to hold in as much of it as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry, I'll be done soon" the nurse replied her voice soothing as she re wrapped up the girls torso carefully as not to cause any more pain. Trudy just nodded and tried to concentrate what the future would bring for her now. _She wasn't a Na'vi, she couldn't breathe Pandora air which meant she would have to wear one of the exopacks every time she set foot outside for the rest of her life. Great I bet I will look alien to them_ she thought as she hated wearing the exopacks.

"Please say you're done" Trudy muttered quietly as she watched the nurse rise slowly to her feet. The nurse shook her head.

"Nope almost, one more thing" she said and stood over Trudy putting her hands onto her head. Her head stung as the nurse's hands brushed across cuts and bruises. She couldn't even imagine what her face looked like. The nurse's hands moved from her head onto her tanned forehead and she checked the stitching from the huge gash down the side of her face.

"There we are all done" the nurse smiled as she took a step back from Trudy. Trudy just nodded weakly and just as the nurse was about to leave the room she called her back.

"Can you get me a mirror" she said managing to pluck up the courage to see what she looked like. _Was she ugly, horrifyingly scarred._ All these things were searing through her head at a hundred miles an hour. She evened out her breathing and held out a shaky hand. The nurse handed one to her slowly and walked out letting the young pilot have her moment.

She twirled the mirror in her hands not knowing whether it was the right thing to do. She could tell her wrist had healed up quite a lot in the past two weeks as it was easy enough to move it around but still caused some discomfort. _Come on Trudy you can do that, you fought up against 50 gunships alone and you can't even look in a god damned mirror_ she scolded her cowardness and without another thought she lifted the mirror up in front of her face.

She stared in shock at the person looking back at her. Down her face she saw was a long deep gash that went from her forehead and across the corner of her eye stopping just beneath. She knew that it was going to scar, it had already began to. Peeling her eyes from the right side of her face she noticed some small healing cuts form where the glass had fragmented onto her face. She dropped the mirror at her side and placed her hands gently on her face rubbing it tiredly and gently as not to hurt herself and sighed.

_At least you're alive_ she kept repeating to herself like a mantra. _So what if she was scarred, they were like trophies now, trophies for everyone to see, to see what she had achieved what she had gone through and lived through. Why do I care what I look like, I'm alive that's the main thing_ she said again and looked up at her surrounding's. The room was clean. Far to clean and the smell burnt her nose as disinfectants and medicines hit her hard.

"Sorry about that, that must have been painful" came Dr Patel's voice once more as he filtered into the room slowly. Trudy gingerly shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't I get rid of you for five minutes" she said sarcastically as she watched the doctor come close and study the monitors around of her. She was quite glad for the distraction. He just laughed and scrolled his hand across his screen in his hands.

"Not in this state sorry, right how do you feel about having some normal food, I'll have the nurse bring you something if you would like" Max asked quietly knowing that not eating for as long as she had would be bad if she didn't soon.

"I'll eat but not here, I want to go out there" she said pointing out of the doors and to where the other's probably were. Max shook his head.

"I don't think that's wise Trudy, you have to keep the weight off your leg and anyway Jake be here soon and if he see's you on your feet he'll forcefully sit you back down" Max began knowing that it was too early for her to try moving around.

"Then let him try, but either you hand me some crutches so I can try or I will find some way to kick your ass" she said back seriously. _She hated being helpless. Hated having people do everything for her. She was independent and wanted to cope alone_. Max just sighed and handed her the crutches that were tucked in the corner of the room.

"Maybe you should use a wheelchair instead, you're gonna risk injuring your hand further but putting more pressure on it" Max advised as he watched the woman slide her hands into the required area's. Trudy sent him a dirty look.

"Max if you think I'm going to be wheeled around by some idiot doctors then you've got another thing coming, I can do this" she said forcefully. The sooner she started moving the faster she would begin to recover from her injuries. A bit of physio would do her leg the world of good.

Slowly Trudy pushed herself painfully to her feet. She could feel her muscles creak and they ached as they hadn't been used for a while. Pins and needles filtered through her left leg as circulation began to come back to it. Putting the two crutches forward she hopped painfully towards the door. Pain filled her entire body but she fought through it. _Come on come on keep going_ she screamed at herself as she managed to take one step. She took another step forward and the pain became even more great

She saw the door getting nearer and nearer. _Just a bit further_ she said as she hobbled another few steps unsteadily on the crutches.

"Trudy you should really get into the wheelchair this isn't doing you any good" Max said shooting into doctor mode. He knew he was right and so did she but she was too stubborn to give up now. The door was almost in reach when it swung open and Jake's avatar body came into view. The shock of him suddenly appearing made her lean backwards and she lost her already unstable balance. She hit the floor hard and painfully.

"Ahh" she cried as the pain got stronger and stronger instantly she could hear Jake shouting is she okay. "I'm fine Jake, I'll be fine" she managed to mutter but the pain in her was to much and her body succumbed to the blissful and painless abyss of unconsciousness. Jake lifted her into the air and back over to the bed putting her down as gently as possible.

"Max what happened why was she up, why did she just collapse" Jake asked worriedly to the doctor.

"She wanted to try and walk around, I told her no but she kept on trying and I knew there was no arguing with her so she tried to walk, when she hit the ground the pain must have sent too many signals at once to the brain that knocked her out" Max spoke as he pulled up her eyelids and shined the torch in her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay though" Jake asked looking over his older friend.

"She'll be fine, just let her rest some more, the next time she moves I'll make sure it'll be in a wheelchair and not on those crutches okay" Max reassured at Jake. Jake nodded his head and send a glance between the small doctor and the injured woman.

"Let me know when she wakes yeah" Jake asked and Max nodded and with that Jake turned and left the hospital wing. _Just let her be okay_ he thought as he wandered through the woods of Pandora hunting for Neytiri.

* * *

**Right so she's trying her hardest to get back to normal but finding it difficult, what will the future bring for our favourite pilot. Hope you enjoyed and if so drop a review please :D**


	4. People & Presents

"Why do I have to be in this thing, I feel like Jake" Trudy muttered as she pushed the wheels of her chair forward.

"It's only for a while and besides you should be walking in the next week or so" Norm answered as they headed down towards the food hall. Trudy just muttered something incoherent under her breath as she continued the small journey. Two days she had been trying to get used to the thing but she just couldn't.

"Yeah well I've been getting enough digs off Jake thanks in the last two days and I don't fancy more" she continued thinking of what he had been calling her.

"Why what's he said" he asked laughing knowing exactly what Jake had been saying.

"He's been calling me wheels, that what I used to call him and now it's reversed on me" Trudy grumbled as they arrived at the food hall. There wasn't many people around and for that she was thankful. _She didn't like the stares she had been receiving when ever she left her room._

Her pain had began to go a lot and she found it a lot more comfortable to move around and to sit up. She now knew she was on the mend. Though every time she looked in the mirror and saw the horrible scab on her face she would pale slightly but then just get on with it. _She couldn't dwell on what had happened to her. She needed to move on from it. Move forward._

Once they were done there she went back up to the physio room where several doctors were waiting for her. This was the worst part of the day.

For one hour she would walk on crutches and then on her own holding on to just two railings. As soon as that was over she would be straight back into bed and asleep in seconds. Though her sleeps were plagued with dreams and nightmares and re-enactments of the whole war. She had seen death. She was an ex marine pilot after all, but she was also involved in the first war in Venezuela. One of the roughest bushes in the last hundred years. A young rookie marine who watched as her friends were all shot down in front of her and she was the only survivor of their team. That was one of the worst moments of her life and why she trained to be a pilot instead, she felt it was safer in the sky, you could see everything, you could see an attack coming.

She shook those memories from her head. _Of that day. Yeah right safer in the sky, look where that got me._

* * *

She awoke the next morning and pulled herself up quickly gently shifting her legs off the side of the bed. Today was the day the cast would finally be taken off her leg. She could see the wheelchair out ready for her to climb into but avoided it. Instead her gaze was on the crutches in front of her. Putting two feet on the floor she stood to full height. A dull ache went through her but it didn't stop her from taking a step forward. Her hands were braced in front of her incase she fell and edged slowly closer and closer to the crutches until finally they were on her arms. She gave herself a wide triumphant smile as she began to hobble out of her room. Over the last few days she had become a pro at using them but only for a certain amount of time but now she wanted to be able to last the whole day. She was fed up of sitting around constantly. Fed up of being fussed over. She could take care of herself. She always had done.

She quickly made her way around the complex getting a stern look off Max in the process but she just smiled at him and carried on moving around and around. She was just about to go back to her room when she heard Jake behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Neytiri and Jake smiling at her.

"What" she said looking them curiously.

"Trudy if you would come with us we have a surprise" Jake grinned and Trudy just nodded following them form where they had come from.

"Shouldn't you be in your chair" Jake asked looking down at the ex marine. Trudy sent a mock scowl at him before quickly answering.

"And give you yet another opportunity to call me wheels, I don't think so hotshot" she said a small chuckled escaping her laugh afterwards. They slowed down slightly as Neytiri and Jake's long legs carried them further then Trudy on crutches could manage.

"How do you feel today Trudy" Neytiri began slowly. Her English had never been good but she knew most stuff and it had improved dramatically in the last few months.

"Much better thank you Neytiri" Trudy answered sending one of her dazzling grins at the blue woman.

"Good and when will we be expecting you at the tree of souls" she asked again so she could let people know that their warrior of the sky would be arriving.

Trudy didn't know what to say to her but thankfully Jake did. "As soon as she can walk without those things then it will be time" Jake answered smiling at his mate. Neytiri nodded at him and Carried on with their stroll down to where they were headed.

Finally they had reached to where they were headed and Jake handed Trudy and exo pack and she put it over her face.

"We know you lost your very own baby in the battle so we've decided to give one back" Jake said as he opened the door. Trudy didn't know what he meant until the door was fully opened and there in front of her she could see a brand new Samson. Her mouth opened in shock.

She had thought the rest of the RDA had taken them back with them. Slowly she hobbled into the hangar and instantly brushed her hand across the cool metal. On the door her name was etched onto it and she smiled as she saw a tiger had been painted on the side. She searched around the whole thing circling it at least twice. It looked exactly the same as her old one. Everything had been changed to the way her's had been.

Finally after minutes of her stunned silence she turned and looked at the two Na'vi. "Thank you" she said stopping herself from getting emotional. She didn't get emotional, not in front of people anyway.

They nodded. "This is our gift to you" Neytiri said happily pleased by the humans reaction.

"And there is another stashed away in one of the bunkers in case anything happens to this one, which probably will seems as you've probably lost your touch" Jake teased as he pointed at the opposite door.

Trudy growled at him narrowing his eyes. "Yeah you keep thinking that, i could beat that bird of yours anyday even with a broken leg" she said back her face deadly serious.

He just laughed at her reaction. He'd never thought he'd be able to be like this with her again. When he found her in the forest he was sure she'd die. But then again this is Trudy Chacon and she never does things by half he giggled inwardly. "So you like it" he said bringing the conversation back to the more serious note.

"I don't know what to say" she said through her pack as her gaze flicked back to the beautiful machine under her hands. _She was scared of getting back into this thing. But she was also excited. Excited to get back into the sky. To get back flying freely through these beautiful landscapes of this extraordinary planet. And those emotions drowned out her fear completely._

* * *

"Finally" Trudy said as she looked at her leg. "My leg can breathe" she said laughing as she looked at her leg. It had healed faster then they had expected and to her it didn't seem damaged at all looking at it though she could feel it.

"This doesn't mean you can go walking about like normal, you're gonna be on those crutches for another week and we'll see where it goes from there okay" Max said warning her beforehand.

Trudy just nodded her head and slowly bent her leg back and forth pain shooting up it at every movement. The most painful thing was still the bullet wound in her chest. It had restrained her from many things.

The only thing she was really concerned about were the burns on her leg though. She had had an operation on it to try and decrease the size and the severity of it and it had worked but when they did it again there was not change. She was just glad that she didn't need to have a skin graft. _Just remember that you're still alive Trudy_ she always reminded herself as she hobbled along the never ending corridors of the huge base they were in.

* * *

The days were now passing by quickly and everyday she felt her body get stronger her mind get stronger. Her bandages were coming off and she walked unaided though her leg still throbbed after a while. She had heard from Jake and Neytiri that the Omaticaya had buried their dead and were trying to start a new life. _One without the constant worry of humans destroying their world again._

The cut on her face had gone and all that was left was a long scar across her eye. She thought she would hate herself, seeing all these markings on her but instead she had learnt to wear them with pride. They showed exactly what she fought for, fought for what was right.

It had been 40 days since the battle. Forty days of sorrow for the Na'Vi and forty days of determination and courage for Trudy as finally she could basically do everything she had before the war. But there was still one thing she had left to do.

It was time to try out her Samson.

* * *

**So will be updating soon my friends Glad you're all enjoying the story. :D Review if you like**


	5. Meeting Many

She jumped into the cockpit and her hands instantly brushed over the smooth and cool metal. Excitement buzzed around her body like an electrical current as she began to switch everything on. She heard the engine roar into life and the rotor's began to spin and she slowly maneuvered herself out into the open. The sun shone brightly and she picked up her favourite pair of Aviator glasses sticking them on. Her helmet and headset was also on.

Slowly she rose higher and higher into the air as she automatically knew what she was doing. _She hadn't lost her touch_. "Yeah" she yelled as she began to pick up pace as her Samson darted through the Pandoran skies. She had thought beforehand that she would be scared. Would be terrified of even setting foot into another one. _But now that she was in it and gliding through the skies without a care how could anything stop her._

She took in all the scenery and any of the carnage that had been left over after the war had long disappeared now there were only lush stretches of green and blue and pink and thousands of colors. The only sounds she could hear were of the rotor's loudly rumbling behind her. Suddenly Jake's voice filtered through her headset.

"Hey can you please stop scaring the natives" he laughed down the line. He still wore his com from the battle around his neck so he could contact anyone at the base.

"Oh sorry" she began apologetically remembering that she was in a very feared ship that had caused a lot pain to these people.

"Relax I was just kidding they know it's you, if you didn't notice the underside of your ship is painted the colors of the Na'vi" Jake said laughing at her reaction. Trudy just rolled her eyes and carried on with her flight.

"So seems as you are up and about how about landing near the tree of souls, it's time for you to get your thanks for fighting alongside the Na'vi" Jake said sweetly knowing that she could possibly say no. Trudy let a low groan come from her lips.

"Do I have to" she grumbled not really knowing what she would do. _She didn't know their traditions, she didn't know them and she certainly could not speak their language._

"Yes you do, I'll be flying up alongside you in a few seconds and I'll lead you to where you should land" Jake said smugly glad that she had agreed. Up ahead he could see her Samson gliding through the air and in a matter of seconds he had covered the distance between them.

He flew alongside Trudy and she turned her head to look at him. Smirking he began to fly just a bit faster knowing what she would do next.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it sky boy" she grinned as she pushed the accelerator down harder under her hand. The Samson jerked before speeding ahead of Jake and the Ikran. Jake shook his head and ordered his Ikran to go faster.

"Yeah really lost my touch Jake, take it back and then I'll come down to where you need me" Trudy bribed as her Samson soared swiftly through the air. She could see Jake on her tail pushing his Ikran as hard as he could but it just couldn't keep up. "Jake you know I can do this all night so how about you swallow your pride slow down your bird and apologize" she said again speeding up even more. Sure the thing was fast but it couldn't outfly this machine. _It was built for speed_. Cockily she began to spin the ship in a corkscrew style rubbing it right in his face.

Jake's eyes narrowed on the Samson in front of him and finally gave up slowing down slightly. She did the same. "I'm waiting".

"I'm sorry I said you've probably lost your touch when you clearly haven't" he grumbled not liking that he was the first to back down. When she drove that thing she could do it with her eyes shut.

"Good boy" she laughed as she began to turn slightly following the route that Jake was taking as he overtook her guiding her to the tree of souls.

"So what are they gonna do to me, I mean I don't really know much about the Omaticaya, what do they do to thank people" Trudy asked her mind wandering to what was waiting for her when they landed.

"Say thank you of course" Jake replied simply as he banked a heavy left dipping down slightly. Trudy's Samson mimicked the actions with grace.

"Sure they do" she rolled his eyes at his answer. She slowed down the ship as they began to descend lower and lower into the forest.

* * *

"You sure you're okay to walk, I mean I know walking hurts you after a while" Jake said as he jumped off his Ikran and watched the Samson land on the muddy floor easily. The engines were cut and now the only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the light wind in the trees and the chirps of unknown creatures.

"Jake I'm not an invalid" Trudy replied as she began to gather up her exopack sticking it onto her face. She did all the necessary stuff she had too to keep her plane safe and hopped out of the ship. As she landed on the hard ground a jolt of pain went through her leg. _Bit too much pressure on that then_ she winced trying to conceal her pain from Jake who was stood by watching suspiciously.

"What" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest tightly. Another pain went through her at that but it wasn't half as bad as what her leg was feeling now. _She knew she would pay for this in the morning._

"You sure you're okay" Jake asked as he approached the smaller woman looking down on her thoughtfully. Trudy didn't like his babying one bit so she pushed past him. He thought that she wouldn't be able to shift him. He had to be at least twice her size yet he found himself moving a step or two back.

"Jake I'm fine, I'm nearly fully healed I'm sure a small walk would do me the world good" she said her breath fogging up her mask slightly. She walked forward but the throb in her leg began to hurt even more and her once straight walk turned into a light limp. "Christ's sake" she muttered under her breath but none the less carried on.

Jake was right behind her his eyes filled with worry. With his enhanced eyesight and hearing her limp looked bad and the sound of her ragged breaths were unsettling. "Trudy let me carry you up to there look" Jake offered as he quickly jumped in front of her blocking her path once more.

"Jake I can do this it's not a long walk" Trudy muttered trying to step around the big blue man but he still blocked her route.

"Trudy if you want a permanent limp for the rest of your life, which you will if you don't let your leg heal properly then go right ahead" he said his voice a little bit angry at her stubbornness. She narrowed her eyes and trudged past him again calling his bluff.

When she knew he couldn't see her face she bit her lip in pain as her leg throbbed more and more with every step. But she continued onwards walking a few more meters when her leg suddenly buckled underneath the pressure on it taking it's toll on her and she crumpled downwards hitting the floor face first. "Shit" she muttered under her breath as she tried to push herself up getting halfway up before Jake's cool arms were around her lifting her off the ground. "Woah now Jake what the hell are you doing" she scolded as he easily dropped her into his arms and continued walking the direction she had been heading.

"I told you, but you didn't listen and I don't want you to be in pain for the rest of your life so for once let me help you" Jake said smoothly knowing that even she couldn't wriggle free of his grasp. She tried to push at his chest but it was pointless and eventually she gave up slumping slightly.

"I could have made it Jake, trial and error you know" she said not willing to drop the subject just yet.

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn Trudy" Jake asked his voice getting harder as he looked at her. She didn't answer him. She didn't know how to answer him. "You've always gotta fight back you know, fight your enemies not your friends Trudy" Jake said his voice softening as did her expression.

"I'm sorry" she grumbled knowing that what he was saying was true. _She was angry at Quaritch. Angry for what he had done. He shot her out of the sky. He scarred her for life. He started the attack on the innocent people of Pandora. Not Jake. He had saved her. Got her safely to the medical base. Checked in on her every day making sure she was getting well._

"Don't worry about it, hey I suppose if it wasn't for your stubbornness then you wouldn't be here now" he grinned and she just ducked her head looking away. It was still quite awkward to talk about her ordeal out loud.

"Maybe, but if you hadn't found me then I definitely wouldn't" she said back quietly as the moments before she fell into unconsciousness hit her memories.

"I don't know, you probably would have found a way back" he said again not really knowing what she was talking about.

"I gave up Jake" she said not daring to look at him. She could feel them halt to a stop in shock. Finally she ripped her gaze from the leafy floor and looked at him.

"What do you mean" he asked taking a deep gulp._ Trudy Chacon never gave up, never ever said die._

"I stopped fighting, I didn't have the energy to keep my eyes open, and in those last few minutes, I was wishing for death, I wanted to die because the pain was unbearable" she said finally getting the one thing that was glued to her heart off it and into the open. Jake didn't know what to do.

"Well something kept you alive" Jake muttered continuing onwards trying to get those words out of his head. _No way, no way did she want to die_ he thought wondering if he really knew this woman after all. _Of course you do _Jake he reassured himself.

"You and Neytiri" she said simply wishing she hadn't said anything. She knew that this had upset Jake slightly. _She was one of his only human friends left and she wanted to die._

"Don't say that Trudy, something kept you going, something inside" he said forcefully trying to show her that she was wrong and that she only thought that is what she had wanted. She sucked in a breath. _Maybe he's right_ she thought her idle thoughts lingering on the matter.

"I don't know Jake, look let's not dwell on that yeah, the main thing is that I'm here now okay" she said wanting to reassure him, trying anything to ease the stab of hurt that he had felt and she had seen at her earlier words.

"Okay" he breathed calmly as they continued their hike through the pandora'n forest. Trudy drank in the color's that mixed together in the trees and plants. Their beauty mesmerized her and took away any reason she had that she wanted to die. If she would she'd have missed out on all the glorious colors and creatures and people around her. And they were moments that a person treasured forever.

She could hear the foreign whispered and she knew they were close now and just as she thought as soon as they had strolled through a small entrance in the trees she saw hundreds and thousands of Na'vi all stood there waiting Waiting for her. She froze slightly in Jake's arms as she took in the amount of people that were there. Straight ahead she could see Mo'at. She had been told a lot about this woman by Neytiri and Jake. A warm welcoming smile was etched across her face.

"Hey Jake" she whispered as they began to walk through the tribe the Na'vi people splitting and creating a direct path to Mo'at.

"What's up" he asked as he smiled kindly at Neytiri who was stood alongside her mother.

"Please don't embarrass me" she said as she looked from face to face as she braced herself for the oncoming wave of attention that she would be getting.

* * *

**So hope you all liked that one guys, more you lot keep reviewing the further this story stretches. Review if you liked :D**


	6. Silence & Violence

**Sorry took so long to update, been rushed off my feet with work coursework ect! But anyhow hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Trudy was sat in Jake's arms absolutely exhausted. She had thought the meeting between her and the Na'vi would only last a few minutes. _More like three hours_ she groaned as a loud yawn escaped her lips. She refused to look Jake in the eye as she was still giving him the silent treatment from his little stunt.

"Ahh come on Trudy you can't hate me forever" he laughed as he looked at her scowling form. She glared back at him angrily.

"I said not to embarrass me, and what did you do, embarrass me" she grumbled her head looking at Neytiri who was alongside of them grinning at the argument the two were having. She had never seen how close the bond between the ex soldiers were. He acted like Trudy's protective older brother when she's actually older then him.

"Oh come on Trudy it wasn't that bad and you know it, you loved it really" he laughed as they carried on their stroll to the Samson. Jake hadn't thought it be a good idea she fly back in her exhaustion but she had argued until he gave in but only on the conditions that Neytiri and he would escort the plane back to the station on their Ikran's.

"_She is a mighty warrior, small but mighty_, come on Jake do you know how patronising that was, you were speaking to me as if i was 5, and that wasn't even the worst of it, I'm sorry I'm not ten feet tall like you" she growled not liking his mocking of her. She knew it was all meant in kindness but one thing Trudy didn't like was being the butt of people's personal jokes.

"Okay oh mighty warrior" he laughed again and he received another glare that would scare the grim reaper away. "What else did I say that's pissed you off so badly".

"Let me think it's not really what you said it's what you did" she grumbled back once more her hands crossed firmly across her chest as they continued onwards.

"Okay what did I do" Jake asked knowing exactly what he had done. It made him giggle everytime he thought about it.

"Let me see you lifted me into the air like Simba off the Lion King, not only did that hurt but I felt like a right pillock man" she said scolding him for his actions.

"Who from the what" he asked curiously wondering what she was on about. Her jaw just fell to the floor in shock.

"You've never seen the lion king" she said stunned by his revelation. _By the look on her face you could have sworn he had just slapped her._

"No what is it" he asked not knowing why she was making a big deal of it. If he hadn't have heard about it then it couldn't have been that good.

"It's one of those old anitmation things from like the 21st century, the quality is absolutely awful but the film is good" she said as she thought back to when she was younger and even with all the modern technology and the way films had been developed she still wanted her mother to put on the very old and almost busted film on.

"I don't really do films from over a hundred and fifty years ago Trudy" he answered back fascinated about how she had come to find this film.

"Your missing out" she replied smiling but then switched straight back into silent treatment mood. "Just cause we spoke fine does mean I'm fine with you" she said poking him hard in the chest. She played with the beautiful weaved necklace that had been given to her and remembered how she had got it.

* * *

_Mo'at placed the necklace over her head and around her neck her hand lingering on the girls heart. Trudy didn't have the foggiest what to do so she merely stood to full height and looked around._

_"I give to you" came Mo'at's voice. She was surprisingly good at English Trudy thought as she then listened to Neytiri translate it into their tongue. "Trudy, warrior and protector of our Pandora'n sky" she continued her hand eccentrically moving through the air as if she was trying to push her words towards the loud crowds that were cheering. "When you look up and see the metal beast flying through the air do not worry for it is one of our protectors and Eywa has accepted her to us" she finished yelling out the last bit over the roaring crowd. _

_Several emotion swam through Trudy at that moment. Embarrassment, pride, happiness. These people had accepted her so easily, she just wished that her own could have been as kind._

* * *

"Jake apologize" Neytiri said lightly obviously wanting the bicker to end now. She did not want to see an angry and upset Jake and Trudy.

Jake looked at her shocked that she was taking Trudy's side over his. But he would apologize, he would do anything for Neytiri, he had already proven that once.

"Okay fine I cave I'm sorry" he said trying to make his voice sound apologetic as possible. Trudy narrowed her eyes at him and then laughed lightly.

"Your just apologizing cause you know I'll kick your ass if you don't" she laughed her head going backwards as laughter reverberated through her and Jake felt the movement going through him as well.

"Sorry Trudy but I doubt you'll be able to kick this" he said as he compared the difference between the two. He was tall, she was short, he was quick, she wasn't as fast. Though he didn't know about strength surely he was strong but he knew Trudy had a heck of a right hand, nearly everyone he'd known in the RDA had been hit by her and didn't walk away from it easily, and he didn't fancy being on the receiving end of one.

"I wouldn't put your tail on it" she said back knowing that she would not win a fight with him in that form though knowing she could hurt him. Even if it was only a little. "Sure your twice my size but I could still beat you down" she laughed again taunting him as they neared the Samson. She could see the beautiful Tiger up ahead.

"All mouth no action" he answered back as he dropped her down carefully next to her ship. Without any warning she kicked her good foot out into his leg and he felt the pain.

"Ouch" he grumbled as his leg began to sting and throb quickly. Trudy just tilted her head at him and smiled before opening the door to her Samson and jumping into it. Once more the rotor's and the engine roared into life and she began to rise slowly off the floor.

Neytiri and Jake whistled for their Ikran's and they obediently did so landing gently next to the floating ship. The two hopped on and were up in the air quickly. The Samson hovered for a few seconds before Trudy decided to really push her baby to the limit and pulled the steering stick hard sending it soaring practically vertically into the air.

"Woah" she yelled happily before steadying the thing out. God she had missed this, this was something she had been born to do and being back in the sky above everything made her heart swell with happiness. The two Ikran's came up on either side of her and she frowned at both.

"Jake come on I don't need babysitter's jeez" she moaned as she sped her Samson up faster and faster.

"Just making sure s'all" he answered through his com and she just rolled her eyes. _I'm not gonna shake him so I better get used to this for a bit._

* * *

**So I was going to include the bit where she meets Mo'at and them but it was very time consuming and I am absolutely lumbered with coursework but hoped you enjoyed this chapter next one as being done as we speak review if you enjoyed guys.**


	7. Horror's & Heartbreak

"Okay what do you need" Trudy asked as she stood her hand firmly on her hips as Jake and several other Na'vi approached her.

"You know you were saying that you've been getting some strange signals from the abandoned base south of the planet" Jake began looking down at the tanned pilot.

"Yeah, we think there's been some activity down there, why what's up" Trudy answered back shifting her weight onto the other leg.

"We were wondering if you could fly down and check out the base for us, we'll be with you but it will be quite hard for us to move around in there" Jake asked kindly to the woman. Trudy nodded her head in understanding. She knew how small the place was and it would be practically impossible for the Na'Vi to maneuver around the place.

"Yeah sure I need some action" she answered a small smile on her face. Jake grinned back at her adjusted the bow on his back.

"Yeah lost your touch" he said nudging her lightly. She slapped his arm and scowled.

"Hey big man the last time you said that my Samson kicked your ass okay, and I thought you had learned" she said teasingly. He just narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she was right.

"Okay when so you want me down there" she asked not wanting to waste any time.

"Well if you and check to see if there's any more activity going on have a good night sleep, we'll go at say 9 tomorrow morning, and gear up too we don't know what could be in there" Jake said as he looked down at the woman with the large exopack fitted to her face.

"Okay I only asked what time, I'm a more experienced Marine then you good boy you do not have to tell me the usual routine for an assignment" she answered back rolling her eyes. Neytiri who was stood alongside Jake laughed slightly.

"Yes ma'am" Jake mock saluted earning a small laugh off Trudy. "I'll come over in a few hours to see what you've found".

* * *

Trudy strolled into one of the monitoring rooms and sat herself down at a computer. After scrolling through a few things she managed to finally find the log of activity from the southern base. It was meant to be empty. Completely deserted for the last two years. _But obviously not_ she thought as she looked at the registered activity from the area. _There was someone or something in there. Maybe more. Who knows?._

"Probably just some creature" she said loudly as she clicked on another few folders. Finally she came to the file that she was looking for.

_Cassie Chacon._

Double clicking on the folder a picture of a young woman appeared looking professional in her photo a small smile on her lips. Looking at her sister's photo her eyes began to well up slightly. She hadn't thought about her sister in a while. Automatically her hand went to the small gold pendant around her neck and squeezed lightly.

She read the details on the file. Details she already knew off by heart. _Her age. Her Height. Eye Color. What gun she used_. But her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she read those words once more. The words in big bold letters across at least half of the page. _Killed in Action_. _She was 21 years old, my little sister and she died because I was too slow_ Trudy thought rubbing her face in her weary hands a tiny tear coming down her face.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening startled her and she spun quickly on the chair and came face to face with Jake. Quickly she closed down the file not wanting him to see it.

"Uhh hey Jake" she said trying to make herself sound composed when even she knew she had failed. _Epically._

"Hey Trudy, you okay" he asked concerned as he saw the small tear track down her face. Feeling it she rubbed it away quickly knowing that sooner or later Jake would fins out what was bugging her.

"Uh yeah, just tired s'all" she answered back stretching her arms above her had for effect. He raised one of his long eyebrows upwards.

"So you're crying because you're tired" he said not buying a word of what she was saying. He knew her too well. How she tried to hide emotion. Never wanted to look weak. _A typical Marine._

Trudy just let a small choke laugh out and her gaze fell to the floor. She heard Jake shuffle closer and watched as he sat down on the floor next to her. Even when he was sat on the floor he was still basically the same height as her.

"Come on, what's up and don't think I didn't see you close some file when I walked in" he asked looking at her curiously. No matter what the woman always fascinated him. There were so many sides to her.

"It's stupid honestly just drop it" Trudy said her gaze averting away from his embarrassed.

"It can't be stupid if it's got you upset Trudy Chacon" he answered back trying to discover what was upsetting her. He didn't like to see his friends upset.

"Just found something from my past that's all" she answered finally getting rid of the choke in her voice.

"Trudy you can tell me, you are the only human family I really have left on this planet as I am yours, please just talk to me" he said his voice soft. Finally she turned her head to look at him. He could see that her eyes were filled up and she was trying to blink the tears away.

"I was just thinking about my sister Cassie" she said her hand once more going to the pendant on her chest and playing with it in her fingers.

"And what about your sister" he asked softly glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"How much I miss her, how much I wish I could go back in time and stop her from pulling me out of the way, how much I wish I could have been faster, I should have been faster Jake, she was twenty one years old, she was too young" she said her voice hitching once more as she directed the last part at him.

He gulped and looked at the torn woman in front of him. "What happened" he asked knowing what had happened and knowing the pain she must have been through. _He lost a brother too. He knew how hard it was_.

"We got sent on a mission, search the perimeter of the surrounding area not far from one of the enemy's base's and make sure it was safe for our guys to go in, but they went old school style, and simply disguised themselves as bushes and we walked straight past them giving them the opportunity to surround us" she began taking a deep breath before continuing. "So we were split into pairs, me and Cassie teamed up together like we always did and went left, everyone split up and we were sitting ducks" she continued.

"So suddenly all these soldiers were jumping out of bushes and trees with knives and guns and just came flying at us. Me and Cassie managed to kill a good few of them and we started running back to where we had come from" she carried on her voice getting more and more strained as she continued the story.

"When we were running one of them jumped down from a tree and onto me and Cassie quickly jumped on him and the two were fighting, before I knew it the guy who had attacked us was on the floor and Cassie was holding her stomach, he had stabbed her just before she had snapped his neck" she said her voice barely above a whisper now. "I wrapped my arm around her and we carried on running as fast as she could and I could tell she wouldn't last much longer and that just made me want to run faster, she was my kid sister for god sake" she growled angrily at herself as she hit her hands against her head in frustration.

"It's okay take your time Trudy" Jake answered putting his large blue hand over her tanned one.

"So we thought we'd got away from them but we hadn't, another one came flying out of one of the bushes and straight at me but before I had a chance to pull the trigger on my gun I was pushed to the floor by someone, when I looked up I saw Cassie on the floor the man on top of her his knife planted firmly in her chest, he ripped it out and pressed his gun which was in his other hand to her stomach and pulled the trigger" she said her voice hoarse and breaking even more.

"I got to my feet and ran at him grabbing my gun off the floor and shooting him, I can't even remember how many times, I just remember pumping round after round into him until my clip was empty, when I got over to Cassie she was still alive, only just and I held her as tight as I could telling her to keep holding on and asking why she did it" she said trying to blink the tears away once more but only succeeded in making one drip down her face.

"And do you know what she said" she asked Jake her eyes now looking directly into his. She shook his head. "Because that's what sister's do, protect each other, I love you Trudy, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else here with me now" she said and finally the barriers broke and the tears came spilling down her face and loud sobs racked her frame. Jake instantly snaked his long arms around her shoulders and pulled her right into him. He held her tightly as she cried into him.

Jake didn't know what to say._ How could he say anything. Sure he had lost his brother but not in the way she had lost her sister. She was there. She held her as she died. He didn't have that_. _He didn't have the constant image of his brother getting killed in his head like Trudy did_. He rubbed small soothing circles on her back and pondered over what she had been through. He had always thought she had only been a pilot all her life but obviously not. Jake had never once thought about what she had actually been through before. He had never asked when he knew he should have.

"Shh it's okay" he cooed as he rested his big head on her's and let out a long breath. Trudy's frame still vibrated in his arms as the sobs continued to rip out of her mouth and her heart. Everything she had hidden from the world, every pain she had held in and hid under her tough girl façade was pouring from her. "Hey remember our conversation the other day, the one when I told you that something had kept you alive after you crashed, I think I know what it was" he said quietly into her ear as her sobs began to subside ever so slightly. Her breathing was still erratic but she finally managed to speak.

"And what was that" she sniffed as she raised her head from his chest and looked into his big eyes.

"Cassie" he said softly her brown eyes boring into his. She looked at him puzzled. "She didn't die saving you for you to go and get killed just yet, you've got so many years left in you" he said kindly running one of his hands through her soft hair. Trudy just nodded her head against his chest and sighed._ Perhaps he was right. Perhaps it was her who kept her alive._

They stayed in silence until her breathing had finally evened out. _He had never seen Trudy so broken before and it scared him to the core._

"What happened afterwards" Jake asked finally asking the question he had wanted to know for the last few minutes.

"After what" she asked back not moving from his embrace. No one ever saw her like this. _Maybe it's time to let some in Trudy_ she said inwardly.

"After, after your sister passed on" he said gently but that didn't stop the wince that went through her body and his own.

"I hid in some of the undergrowth for a few minutes until I couldn't hear any more gunfire and then I picked her up and carried her back to where we had come from where the other's should have been" she began her voice slightly muffled by his skin but he didn't mind.

"But when I got there I found the whole team dead, every single one of them, my team was wiped out and I was the only survivor" she finished another sigh falling from her lips.

"How did they find you" Jake asked once more his heart aching for what she had gone through. _He thought he'd had it bad._

"I found one of the radios that hadn't been damaged in the fire fight and called it in, within twenty minutes another helicopter was landing and took me back to the base" she answered quietly completely drained after her emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry Trudy" was all Jake could say. Those were the only words that could console her though he knew they probably didn't work. They didn't with him anyway. When people said they were sorry about his brother's death, or when he lost his legs, it didn't make a difference.

"It's in the past now Jake, I guess I've geld it in for so long I didn't realize how much it was eating up at me" she shrugged finally sitting up once more to look at his handsome face. Even in his Avatar form.

"Do you feel any better now you've got it off your shoulders" he asked still rubbing small circles on her back. Her skin was warm even through her shirt.

"Yeah, I think I do" she said back trying to get the smile to her lips but it didn't happen.

"Good" he answered back ruffling her hair slightly. "We don't have to go tomorrow now mind, I mean I can easily say to go another day if you're not up to it" Jake offered knowing that she would probably tell him he was being stupid and of course she would go in the morning.

"I'll be good to go, it'll take my mind off it anyway, so nine o clock sharp" she asked forcing a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Nine o clock sharp" he answered smiling down at her one of his own tugging at his face.

* * *

**So we have learnt a little bit more now bless ;), sorry took soooo long to update been so wrapped up with coursework and been seriously ill ugh! Hope it was worth the wait though guys, review and lemme know whatcha think.**


	8. Fighting Your Foes

"Okay we are nearing the base guys" Trudy spoke as she maneuvered the Samson easily through the skies. To her left was Jake and Neytiri both on their Banshee's and behind her were another two of the Na'vi warriors.

"Got it" Jake responded as he easily flew his Ikran.

"So while I go into the base where are you guys gonna be" she asked as the base began to pop up on her radar. They had been flying for nearly an hour now.

"We'll be outside and if we hear a commotion we'll be straight in to help" Jake answered and Trudy just nodded knowing that he was watching her.

"So how are you today, feeling better" Jake asked knowing that the other's except for Neytiri couldn't hear.

"Yeah thanks Jake it meant a lot that you were there last night" she smiled turning her head to look at him and sending a small wink. She was glad that she had these people around her. _To take care of her and to talk to. They were the only family she had left now. Her sister was gone. Her mother and father both gone. She didn't have anyone except for the people on this planet. This was her home now._

"It's no problem at all" he answered back through the com around his neck. Trudy noticed the landing pad which was about half a mile walk form the base and slowly she began to lower the Samson onto it. By the time she had the Na'vi were waiting for her.

"Take your time" Jake joked as he watched her jump out of the plane her exopack strapped to her face tightly and her large gun in her hand.

"It's my baby and is very delicate" she answered as she slung the gun over her shoulder. Jake just snorted and turned towards the route that the base was. They walked along Trudy never speaking but listening as the Na'vi warriors conversed in their language. Within quarter of an hour they were stood outside the base.

"Okay you guys wait here I'll let you know if there's any trouble" Trudy said and she began to walk away from the group alone towards the base. Suddenly old fears began to pop into her mind. The last time she had been on a field mission was that horrendous day. Sucking in a deep breath she continued onwards.

* * *

The large metal door that stood in her way was simple enough to open. _Just a bit of elbow grease_ she muttered inwardly as she turned the outer valve open and the metal door finally slid open for her to enter. She shut it behind her and instantly heard the sound of it wheeling back into place locking her in.

"That's great" she muttered to herself quietly as she pulled the exopack off her face and tied it to her side and raised her gun upwards. Stealthily she entered the main section of the base and creeped throughout the corridors checking every room. This place had definitely been used recently. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end and she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Anything" came Jake's voice through com on her ear.

"Someone has definitely been here recently this place looks lived in, get in closer I'm sure I'm going to need some help sooner or later" Trudy said as she continued once more.

She moved further and further inward scanning every area insight. _Come on you son of a bitches where are you_ she thought as she continued searching the place. She was just about to turn into another room when a click came from behind her and something cold was pressed to the back of her head.

"Drop the weapon" came a man's deep voice from behind her. She gritted her teeth and wondered what she should do next. Drop the weapon and be a sitting duck or see if she can kick this guy's ass without getting her head blown off. _The latter sounded the best._

Before the soldier had even known what had hit him she kicked her back leg out hard into his groin. His leg's buckled and she spun sending another spiraling kick to his head knocking him clean out. "Well that was too easy" she smirked as she grabbed him and pulled his body too one side so no one would find it.

But suddenly a loud alarm went blaring through the building and a red light began to flash.

"Jake I think you might have to come in now" she said down the com as she heard footsteps getting louder towards her.

"Okay we'll be there now just try to stay out of the way" Jake answered panicked as he and the rest of the Na'vi ran forward.

Trudy turned and sprinted the way she had came from but footsteps seemed to be coming from there as well. Looking around at her surrounding area she saw a small hatch in the floor and she thanked her lucky stars as she lifted it and jumped down. She hit the floor with a loud thud and pain stung through her scarred leg.

"Shit" she muttered as she rubbed it gingerly. It began to throb and burn. Looking around she noticed that she was in the supplies room.

She picked her gun up higher when once more someone came behind her and smacked their own gun across the back of her head hard.

"Trudy come in, Trudy where are you, there's only a few soldiers left now so we'll find you, Trudy answer me" came Jake's voice through the com over the gunfire around him. She rubbed her head painfully and instantly felt the blood drip down the back of her head. Quickly though her army instincts kicked in and she jumped to her feet gun still firmly in her hand. She spun and faced her attacker.

"Put the gun down" he warned holding up his own colt 45. _That gun doesn't stand a chance against mine_ she laughed as she compared the size difference.

"Nah you're alright" she answered back her gun still aimed directly at his head. "What the hell is going on here, you should not be on this planet all of you were exiled" Trudy spat in disgust at the man. He was tall at least six foot and had short cropped black hair. He just laughed.

"So shouldn't you" he said back nastily his eyes narrowed at her.

"Actually I should be" she answered back smugly her aim perfect as her crosshair lingered on his forehead.

"Ahh I see, you're the one who fought for them, Trudy Chacon, betrayed her own race for some no good aliens" he spat back aggressively. She could see the vain on his forehead bulging in anger as he took a step forward.

"I betrayed them for all the right reasons" she answered back not happy that this man knew of her but she did not of him.

"Course you did" he answered back and ducked quickly as he pulled the trigger. She jumped backwards as the bullet soared past her right ear and when she had almost recovered the man came barreling into her sending them both clattering to the ground.

"Trudy, come in, where are you, what's that noise" Jake yelled down the comms as he heard a gun go off.

"Jake" she said as she punched the man across the face. "I'm under the floor" she said again following the punch up with a kick. "Supplies room" she said and was about to add more when his gun smashed across her face. She went flying backwards and the soldier pounced once more.

She grabbed the gun and wrestled it out of his hand and it went skidding across the floor as did her own in the process. She felt blow after blow connect with her face and everything was going dizzy. She felt blood smear across her face and finally managed to wrench her knee upwards into his stomach making his grip on her release and she used this to her advantage and smashed her fist hard across his face. She now had the upper hand and began to punch him repeatedly until his head was lolling about/ Leaning over she picked up his colt and placed it under his chin.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on here" she yelled angrily as the blood from her face dripped onto his. The man's face was full of fear.

"Okay we stayed behind to send signals" he stuttered painfully as she pushed her knee into his stomach once more. She pressed the gun harder against his chin.

"Signals for what" she said urging him to go on.

"We were sending the signal and the coordinates to bring the ships back here" he said frightfully as he stared at the menacing woman above him.

"What, where are they now, you need to stop it" she growled angrily knowing that the humans would return soon but not this fast. The Na'vi had only now gotten over their losses.

"It's too late, they are only a few weeks away now, and we put the computer into self destruct as soon as you and your little buddy's came" he said a smirk coming to his face. She paled at what she was hearing.

She pulled her hand back to smack him across the face with gun but he got his shot in first and she flew off him. He jumped onto her and wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing hard. She could feel it as the last of the oxygen escaped her lungs and she clawed at his hands trying to pry them away from her throat.

"Trudy, we still can't find you, where are you" Jake said worriedly through his com.

"Jake, help" she choked as her face began to go purple. Everything was going dizzy. She turned her head and saw the colt lying not far from her and she reached out to it.

"Trudy are you okay what's going on?"

She felt her fingers brush the handle and she finally managed to get it into her hands. Pulling it over she pressed it to his chest and pulled the trigger.

His grip on her neck released in an instant and she rolled herself over dragging herself painfully away from him sucking in deep breaths. Her throat felt raw and she heaved in lungs full of air pushing herself backwards and propping her back up against one of the wooden boxes.

"Trudy" came a loud yell form above her and she could hear Jake's heavy footsteps.

"Jake" she said but her voice was quiet but thankfully he had heard her through the com.

"Where are you" he asked and she could see him above her.

"Right underneath you there should be a hatch there" Trudy said and she watched as he quickly found the handle to the hatch and jumped in. He sprinted over to her and quickly knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay" he asked worriedly rubbing the blood off her cheek. She looked like she had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. She nodded her head wiping the blood off of her lip with the back of her hand. He held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet.

"Jake something bad is gonna happen" she said as they walked towards the gap in the open hatch above.

"What is it" he asked curiously noticing the look of worry on her face. She gulped a little and turned to look at him.

"They're coming back".

* * *

**So people wanted action then there we are my lovely action :D! Review if you like guys! The more you review the quicker the update and more chapters!**


	9. Colonel's & Captain's

"They are a few weeks away" Trudy said as she spoke to the Na'vi and Jake as they stood next to her Samson. All of them gave a small gasp.

"Is there anyway to over run it" said Neytiri looking down in fright at the bloodied Trudy. They could not come back now. They had already killed hundreds of her people.

"Nope" Trudy shook her head dropping it onto her chest slightly. "They made the computer that had sent the signals self destruct meaning that there is no way we can tell them to go back" she added as the blood on her face began to dry. Her lip and nose stung and she could feel the blood all down the left side of her face from where the gun had smacked across her forehead. Her lip was still croaked and felt raw.

_No one answered and took in the news of what was coming once again. More people would die. More of the innocent Na'vi would get killed. Family, women and children. Homes would be destroyed._

Trudy gulped at that. She knew what it was like to have no home anymore. Shaking that thought from her head she weakly rubbed her sore leg and sighed.

After a few minutes of silence Neytiri finally spoke. She took a step forward and kneeled down next to Trudy.

"Are you okay" she asked her head tilted to the side in concern at the woman. She could only just about see one side of Trudy's face as the other half was concealed with blood.

"I'll be fine Neytiri thank you" Trudy said smiling as widely as she could without sending a pain through her face. Neytiri knew she was lying. She knew the woman was in a lot more pain then what she was letting on but decided not to argue with her. So instead Neytiri just nodded and took a step back giving Trudy some space.

"Are you sure" came Jake's soft voice from in front of her. Trudy rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Jake honest I'm fine, it's only a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious" she answered back and he just stuck his hands on his hips. He stared down at her also knowing that she was lying.

"Come on I'll head back to inform the other's at the base about what's happening, you lot go and tell the rest of the Omaticaya" Trudy ordered as she pulled open the door to her Samson and jumped in. Once she was in she pulled the exo pack off of her face and began to start the machine.

"I'm coming with you, Neytiri will inform the rest of the Omaticaya" Jake said as he and the other's whistled for their Banshee's.

"Jake you're their leader you should be the one letting them know what's happening, now go and perfectly capable of briefing people" Trudy answered as her Samson began to ascend slowly.

"Okay fine but we're still gonna fly you back to the base" Jake huffed knowing that she was correct. He was their leader. He was responsible for them now. They needed him more then Trudy did._ Or did they_. After her confession the night before he knew he had only scratched the surface of the girl and wanted to know more.

"Jake I've told you I don't need a chaperone" Trudy whined as the Banshee's flew up alongside her.

"Trudy you've been hurt, a blow to the head, maybe a few, I don't fancy seeing you fall form the sky once again" he said back and she obediently listened. She didn't fancy it herself either.

* * *

"This isn't good" Max said as he rubbed his temples. Trudy was stood around a large table all of the scientists who had stayed behind there also. None of them knew what to say.

"No it's not, now we're gonna have to be quite fast and sort out a plan to prevent the attack" Trudy ordered placing her hands on the table. Seeing as she was the most experienced and the highest rank marine of the ones who had stayed on Pandora she had felt it her responsibility to control this side of the warriors.

"What do you suppose we do" Max said sighing slightly not liking the fact that another war was looming for them.

* * *

"How did the Omaticaya take it" Trudy asked as she sat next to Jake on a long broken down tree. There was no gap between them and Trudy weakly rested her head on his arm as she was not tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"Not good, the warrior's have began preparing but the people are scared, scared for their women and children and husbands" Jake replied still shaken by the news. _He was their leader, he could not be scared they needed him now._

"I'm sorry" Trudy answered not knowing what else she could say to her friend. There was nothing anyone could say now._ Nothing at all._

"It's not your fault Trudy, you've got nothing to be sorry for" Jake answered pulling his arm around her tightly. He had seen the young woman in a completely different light these days. After she had opened up to him she wasn't the invincible Trudy Chacon anymore. _Just Trudy_.

"So how's things on your side, what are you going to do" Jake asked wanting to know how much help they had on the remaining human's side.

"Well I'm their commander now, they call me Colonel Chacon I mean come on" Trudy laughed at the name the other marines had been calling her as well as the scientists. Jake laughed at that. "But everyone who stayed behind are willing to fight for the Na'vi, we've got Amp suits here and some more Samson's so we're equipped with a bit more firepower then last time, we'll do our best Jake I promise I won't let them win this time, I almost died stopping them last time and if that's what it takes to stop those bastards hurting this planet again then so be it" Trudy said bravely.

Jake smiled down at his friend. _She was amazing. Her courage was unbelievable. After everything that had happened to her last time and yet here she was leading by example for all these youngsters and fighting for what was right._

"You're gonna make a great leader Colonel Chacon" Jake smiled and he earned a small nudge in his ribs for that comment.

"I don't think I'm leader material though" Trudy answered not sure why she had been put in charge. Sure she had devised the attack plan but she didn't volunteer to have this burden on her.

"Hello, ex cripple in a wheelchair" Jake said sarcastically about himself knowing that she would make a brilliant leader.

Trudy laughed loudly at this. He had a point. "Oh okay you're right, but I don't think, I don't think I'll be able to live with those kids blood on my hands, I mean some of them are bound to die, the eldest of them is 27, the youngest 17, if they die it's my fault" Trudy answered truthfully getting what had been bothering her off her chest finally.

"You'r only 30, You just don't think about it, look how many of the Na'vi died under my leadership, you can only do as much as you can, it's never your fault" Jake reassured remembering how he felt when he was chosen to lead the Na'vi against the sky people.

Trudy just nodded her head as the long silence came over them once more. Her exo pack had began to rub against the skin of her chin and she moved it slightly.

"So where's Norm been these days" Trudy asked remembering the absence of one of her other friends.

"Well Norm has fallen head over heels with one of the Na'vi women and has been attempting to win her affection" Jake said and looked at Trudy who was doubled over with laughter.

"And how's it going for Mr Smooth" Trudy answered still laughing loudly at her friends more then likely feeble attempts at a seduction.

"Not good, he got a slap off her the other day" and the two continued to laugh happily. It was a nice release from the world around them. There were no worries, just two friends sharing a laugh and enjoying each other's company.

"How I would have loved to have seen that" she said once the laughter had subsided and the only sound around them was the quiet chirping of the unknown creatures and the rustling of the trees.

"It was genius Trudy" Jake grinned as he remembered the whole thing in his head but Norm was being persistent. "I always thought you would end up with Mr Smooth" Jake laughed and earned another dig in the ribs from the tanned woman.

"Uhh no mate, sorry but he is not my type, at all" Trudy answered back shuddering at the thought of her and the man she considered as an older brother.

"Whatever you say Colonel Short stuff" and this time he got a slap on his chest that stung slightly.

"What is it with you these days, just because you are bigger then me does not mean I still can't kick your ass" she laughed knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance against him in his Na'vi form. _She had always wondered what it would be like, to see things how they see it, to feel how they do and to live the way the Na'vi do._

"Okay fine I'm sorry" Jake said apologetically. Another silence fell upon them until it was broken by Trudy.

"You know if my parents were still alive, I hope that they would have been proud of me, though I think my dad would have been ashamed that his daughter betrayed her own race" Trudy said quietly as her mind wandered back to her family once more. They were constantly there plaguing her these days and why she did not know but she did know that talking to Jake about them helped.

"What happened to them" Jake asked gently shocked that she had suffered more than one loss in her life. Her whole family.

"My dad was a decorated Marine, served in so many war's but once he left the force he fell into some pretty shady stuff you know, he was like a hired gun, people paid him and he would kill whoever they wanted dead, but one day an assignment went wrong and he was ambushed, they shot him countless times and when I went to get the paper from the doorstep in the morning I found him strung up dead by his neck on the doorframe, not a nice sight for a 15 year old and my sister who was only six" Trudy said truthfully her eyes never going to Jake's blue ones.

"Trudy I, I don't know what to say" Jake said stuttering over his words. _What had happened to her father was something that no child should see or know._

He gulped and looked down at her his eyes filled with care. "And your mother" he asked not wanting to ponder on the reasons behind her father's sickening death. _Though he knew what they were._

"It was a week later and it seemed that these thugs still had a score to settle with my father but he was dead so they came for us" Trudy began her voice never breaking pitch. He only watched as her eyes were focused on one particular spot. " I went to the door and when I opened it someone hit me across the head with a shotgun and dragged me back into the house and threw me onto the kitchen floor, my mother and my sister were screaming and we all curled up together scared, my head was killing me and I was covered in blood form the wound it left, so anyway they were going on about some unpaid debts and all this petty shit you know and I can remember just holding Cassie tightly in my lap, she was so scared" Trudy continued as the whole incident played over and over in front of her eyes.

"So finally after about another ten minutes they grabbed Cassie from me and I tried to hold onto her but they just kept hitting me and my mother until finally I couldn't hold onto her any longer, and they stood her there a six year old girl and put a gun to her head", Jake was sat in a stunned silence. "So me and my mother we knew what we had to do and we ran forward at the same time straight at these guys and they started shooting at us, luckily all the bullet's missed me except for one that grazed my stomach and I kicked the one who had Cassie grabbed her and i went to help my mother but she was screaming at me to take Cassie and run for my life, so I did, I picked her up and ran out the back" Trudy said her voice now lowering.

"They ran after us but I was fast and I just kept running and running until I knew they weren't following and I found a small gap in amongst the brush in the woods and that night we slept there, Cassie didn't speak she just cried and clutched me tightly refusing to let me go, so finally when the sun came up the next morning I managed to convince Cassie to leave me go and a went back to the house, Cassie stayed in the small hideout, I must have looked a mess because I noticed that my once white top was soaked completely red and my head was in agony but I fought through it and got back to the house, the door was still open and I made my way through to the kitchen and I found my mother on the floor, she'd been shot to death as well" Trudy finished surprised that she hadn't began to cry yet.

"Christ Trudy, you've been through some shit haven't you" Jake said not knowing what else he could say.

Trudy shrugged her shoulders. "It came with the territory that I lived in, it was a rough place you know and it happened to most people on my street their families were killed as well" Trudy answered remembering her childhood.

"I'm sorry you had to see those things" Jake said his heart breaking for his friend. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder's and pulled her into his side.

"It's okay Jake, it's a very long time ago now, I've learnt to just get on with it, I think that's why I decided to fight for the Na'vi in the end" Trudy said quietly.

"What do you mean" Jake asked softly wondering what she was referring to.

"Well I lost my family, I saw my mom and dad's dead bodies you know and I guess I didn't want that for these innocent people, to see their kids and their wives dead like I had" she said shrugging her shoulder's lightly.

"It's a logical reason, you're starting to sound like Mr Smooth now" Jake said trying to lighten the mood and it worked as a small laugh came from Trudy.

"So come on then, I've literally told you my whole backstory why don't you tell me your's, like how you lost those god damn legs of yours" Trudy asked kindly and Jake nodded knowing that it was only fair that he confided in her as she did him.

And they were sat there for what felt like hours just talking and reminiscing about earth, about their families, about what they used to be like, their reasons for joining the marines. They were doing what friends do and it was those moments that the two would treasure for life.

* * *

**So Trudy is the humans commander :D, Aww have to have some more Jake and Trudy bonding, so if you enjoyed then please review thanks.**


	10. People With Powers

_**Two Weeks Later. . .**_

"How's it coming along Trudy, do you have any idea how long they'll be" Jake asked as he stood alongside the shorter woman who as typing at a computer.

Trudy shook her head, "We ain't a hundred percent yet Jake, those satellites out there were pretty busted up, but if I had to say a rough estimate, our readings have shown about a week and a half for the first ship and two weeks for the other so they're not gonna attack straight away" Trudy said half heartedly. Jake's tall form slumped slightly.

He nodded and turned to walk off when Trudy caught his arm with her own. "It's not only humans coming either Jake, they have some, they have extra help" Trudy sighed as she left go of Jake's arm and rubbed it across her face slowly. Jake spun back around to look at her his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about Trudy" Jake asked not sure what she meant when she had spoken.

"When we went back to the southern base" she began wondering how she could word what she was going to say. "We found some papers, and some logs saying what would be coming up on the next carrier" Trudy carried on and looked to Jake who was quietly urging her too continue. "They aren't just bringing in marines this time, they're bringing in the British battalions, France, Africa, the Russians and the S.B.F" Trudy said pausing before mentioning the last name on the list.

"Christ they mean business" Jake uttered his hands tightening around the chair under his hands. "Who exactly are the S.B.F" Jake asked knowing the name was familiar but not who they were.

"You don't know who the S.B.F are, Jake man you're a far way behind" Trudy joked trying to lighten the atmosphere but only succeeded in making it worse.

"Just tell me who the god damn S.B.F are Trudy" he grumbled angrily. Everything had been bugging him recently. He didn't mean to take it out on Trudy but he knew the pilot could take it.

Trudy made a face at his comment but decided to continue on with what she was saying just to make sure she didn't piss him off. "The Specialized Battle Forces, they are soldiers with extra qualities" Trudy said. She had wanted to put it into more detail but she felt it sounded too fake to be true.

"What do you mean extra qualities Trudy stop screwing around and get on with it" he grumbled bitterly and Trudy clenched her fist tightly trying to keep her temper in check.

"I mean they can do things normal people can't, they're soldiers who were injected with the T593 Serum and it gave them abilities, super human abilities" Trudy said knowing she sounded stupid but knew it had too be said.

"Like" Jake said wanting to know more about what they may up against.

"Like some can fly, and other's can shoot fire or ice and even both from their hands, other's have got super human strength and can shoot bullets out of their freaking palms, along with other things Jake, at the moment they are the elite force on earth and they're coming up for the ride" Trudy said in frustration wishing that she could do more to help but she knew she was doing all she could for the time being.

"Oh hell no not them" Jake growled knowing that they were in big trouble if they were sending them lot up. "Do you know how much harder it's gonna be to win this fight now Trudy" Jake asked looking over at his friend and taking in her hunched form as she rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Yes I know Jake, and I looked at some of the people who are coming up" Trudy said but suddenly stopped as one of the names sprung into her head, "I know some of them, I fought alongside a few of them and some of them are good people" Trudy said as her thoughts lingered on one person in particular.

"Trudy they aren't good people, they are here to kill us not to make friends, and the S.B.F are built to kill" Jake said his voice rising slightly._ He was starting to get irate and couldn't believe that Trudy believed that they weren't going to hurt them._

"I'm not saying all of them are because they aren't, I know that but there is one on that list that I know I can get on our side, we get her and we're in with a very good chance of winning the war Jake" Trudy said stepping closer so she was now in his face. He was sat down so she was taller than him at the moment.

"And what if she doesn't listen huh, she'll kill you right there and I don't wanna lose another friend especially you Trudy" he yelled jumping to his feet now towering over her. She didn't even flinch at his swift movement and stayed quiet as he slowly sat back down trying to stop his anger from flaring over.

"Jake listen to me please" Trudy said her voice soft as she looked at her friend. Her eyes were filled with pleading and he nodded his head reluctantly. "This girl she's not like all the other's in the squad, she isn't a blood thirsty thug like the other's, she's kind and has a heart and once she knows the extent of what happened last time she'll help us, just trust me Jake, I know what I'm doing, she's their commander and if she comes several more may follow" Trudy said her voice soft as she put her hands on his big blue shoulder's and sighed. _Would she still be the same as when I knew her though, she didn't have those powers when I knew her so what if she has changed_ Trudy kept asking herself the doubts starting to kick in.

"I do trust you Trudy, I just don't trust other people, especially people who have been sent here to kill us" Jake said his head tilting to the side. He still didn't like the idea but he knew she would go ahead with it no matter what.

"I trust her Jake, if I can convince her that these people here are innocent and don't deserve to be slaughtered then she will fight for us" Trudy said again a small smile on her lips._ If she knew Zoe then she knew she would fight for what was right._

"Okay, okay" Jake caved knowing she wouldn't be deterred her heart was set on doing this. "Just be careful will you" Jake said his voice soft and every trace of anger had gone from it. Trudy nodded and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders hugging him tightly.

"I will, I promise" she smiled as she felt his hands wrap tightly around her back. They stayed that for a while before Trudy pulled backward and looked at him.

"So" Jake began as he watched Trudy pull a chair forward and put it in front of him before sitting on it."Who is this girl then" Jake asked curiously his mind idling to what she may be like.

"Her name is Zoe Riley, she's 23, when I was fighting alongside her she was barely 17 and she's from Wales in the United Kingdom, She was kind, looked after people, always made other's smile and laugh when they were down, one of the best pilots and hand to hand combat fighters I've ever seen, it was as if she was born for that, to fight and to fly, and so when she turned 18 she signed up for the S.B.F project, I tried to stop her from going because there are risks with the serum, it only reacts to some bodies, certain sorts of DNA, but she went anyway saying she had nothing to live for so may as well try it, I never heard from her again because I thought she was dead but obviously she's not" Trudy spoke softly as she remembered the fiery welsh woman.

The two fell into a silence as Jake thought over what he had just heard. _She sounded reliable, would be of good use. But she could also be a liability. What if they used her as a mole to plot against us_ he thought to himself but was broken out of his reverie by Trudy's voice.

"She could never hurt anyone Jake, anyone innocent she'd never touch them and she especially wouldn't hurt a child Jake, and there are hundreds of children on this planet and she will not kill one of them, she's not evil" Trudy said quietly looking into Jake yellow eyes.

"I hope you're right Trudy, because we're gonna need as much help as possible, do you know what she can do" he asked wanting to know what attributes she could bring to them.

"No idea, but obviously it's something because she wouldn't be coming" Trudy shrugged back at him._ I wonder what she can do_ she thought her mind wandering once more to the young welsh woman.

"I can't believe they're coming again, you think they would have learnt" Jake said quietly to Trudy. She shrugged her shoulders.

"They never learn Jake, never have never will, it's just human nature" Trudy answered as she thought of the oncoming war.

"You learnt, and some of the other's did, but why couldn't all of them" he answered once more puzzled at how his old species could do such things.

"I guess we have hearts" was all she said simply not really knowing herself how people could do the things they did.

Jake just nodded slightly. "We really are entering world war two on this planet aren't we" he asked not knowing why he would think Trudy had the answers but talking to her had helped him understand a great deal.

"It sucks right" Trudy nodded a small chuckled escaping her lips. _She knew it was laugh or cry and no way would she show any more of her weaknesses to Jake, she had to keep strong now._

"How do you do it, I mean keep as calm as you do, last time we fought them you were almost killed, I just don't know how you could even get back in that Samson and start an air fight with them again" Jake said as he took in her calm demeanor.

"Because there are people out there who need me, too many people have died protecting me, it's about time I took that risk myself, well for a second time" Trudy said as she pondered over her reasons.

"And you're not even scared, because I am, I have to lead these people again" Jake answered back still in awe at how she did it. He wished he could share her views but the thought of having all that blood on his hands truly frightened him.

"Jake" she began her voice soft. "I'm terrified man, but I just need to put that aside, and if I die then so be it at least it'll be some redemption for the shitty things I've done you know, those people need me, and they need you" Trudy said softly as she shifted closer to Jake.

"You continue to surprise me you know that" Jake laughed as he looked into her brown eyes.

She laughed back and shrugged. "What can I say I guess I have that effect on people" she answered glad the mood had brightened dramatically.

* * *

**So they are getting closer and who is this mysterious Zoe, hmm all will be revealed in the coming chapters!! Sorry about the delay guys been soo busy it's unbelievable. Review if you enjoyed.**


	11. Deathwish On A Daytrip

**Again thank you for the reviews i appreciate them so much :D**

**I see that a lot of people are confused as to where this is going and to who the SBF are. Basically they are a military force who have been sent up to get control of Pandora back, see it yet, anyway Trudy has a history with one of them and as the battle gets closer doubts are setting in as to if they could win. So Trudy tries to get her friend to help.**

**I know some people aren't fussed but it becomes a big part of the battle scene, may as well do something different instead of seeing the same old storylines just different versions. I've always been a bit unique lol. remember this is set a hundred odd years in the futre so who knows what may have happened to people ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep em coming they do make me smile.**

* * *

_One Week And Three Days Later . ._

"Jake their here, I repeat they are landing" Trudy yelled over her com as suddenly the screen in front of her began to flash wildly. She could see a large shuttle landing as the camera's surrounding the southern base locked onto their target.

_Zoe's on that shuttle_ she thought as she watched it with intent. _Now how am I going to get her to speak to me_ she added wondering how she would make contact with the woman.

Her eyes were glued to the computer screen as she watched the door's open slowly and suddenly hundreds of soldiers were marching out in perfect order. She knew each regiment as they filed out in order. The Marines were the first out, behind them the British Forces, Behind them the Russians and behind them the S.B.F.

_That means that the French, African regiments, and the Canadians will be on the next set of shuttle's_ she thought as she watched them all march into the remains of the southern base.

"Trudy come in" came Jake's crackly voice over the com and she quickly lifted it to her ear once more.

"I'm here Jake talk to me" she said as she waited for him to speak patiently.

"Okay I've sent several of the Na'vi warriors ahead to scope the place out, give me an estimate of how many people there are" Jake said his voice strong as he jumped straight into leader mode.

"Well about three hundred marines, 200 Russians, 300 British and around 50 S.B.F soldiers" she said as she stared at the screen as they continued to leave the shuttle.

"Okay" his voice emitted over the com as he prepared himself to head out over to the base.

Trudy turned and went to look back at the screen when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Spinning around she came face to face with Max.

"Trudy you gotta come quick it's all kicking off down in the mess hall" Max panted as he tried to get his breath back. Trudy rolled her eyes and quickly ran out of the room. _I don't have time for this_ she grumbled inwardly as she ran hard down the halls.

When she arrived at the canteen the place was in uproar. On one side there were a group of Marines holding one of their friends back and on the other one of them was on the floor clutching their face.

"How could you even think that" the man who was being restrained yelled as the one on the floor glared menacingly. But before he could reply Trudy grabbed one of the glasses off the table and threw at the wall next to her. The shatter caused everyone to go quiet and they all turned to her.

"What the hell is going on here" she yelled angrily and the man who was being held back spoke his voice not as harsh as before as he was speaking to his commander.

"Private John over there is about to leave here and fight against the Na'vi with the new arrivals Ma'am" he said in disgust at the man on the floor. Private John had gotten to his feet now and turned to look at Trudy.

"Really, is this true" she said turning to face the man. He didn't know what to say. His plan was to escape under the radar when no one would notice. Sucking in a deep breath he began to speak.

"Why should I fight with them, they're not my species" he said trying to make his voice sound hard but it was unsuccessful. Trudy took slow deliberate steps forward her face calm.

"Then go" she said simply not bothering to waste her breath on the leech. _How could he even think of fighting for the humans after what they did._ "I don't have time for murderers in my troupe, if you apologize and say that you didn't mean it you can stay, if not then get out of here before I kill you myself" she said her voice ice cold but her face perfectly calm.

The man was glued to his spot not really sure what he should do. But within a few seconds he turned and walked away from her and the group and headed towards the exit shaking his head. The crowd of soldiers parted as he walked through them his head hung low.

Trudy watched him go her eyes burning with fire and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "Remember" she called out to him as he reached the door and he stopped but he didn't turn to look at her."You're a murderer now, as soon as you walk out of those door's, let's see if you can deal with that" she spat bitterly at him. His hand hovered above the door handle as if contemplating turning around and apologizing, but finally he pushed his hand down and walked out of the base.

The whole hall was in complete silence as they watched the marine leave. Trudy turned on the spot and looked at them all. "If anyone else wants to go then do it now or never even mention about joining them do you all understand" she barked loudly at them and she received several nods. No one turned to walk away. They had picked their allegiance and were going to stick by it.

* * *

"Heck of a day huh" Norm said as he strolled into Trudy's office finally out of his Na'vi form. Trudy just nodded and rested her head on her arms. She still didn't know how she would find a way into their base without being seen.

"I heard what happened, how are you feeling about it" Norm said softly as he sat down opposite her his hands resting on his legs. She lifted her head to look at him and leaned back in the chair bringing her feet up and resting them on the desk in front of her.

"Angry, I mean why now, why can't people see what's right or wrong" she grumbled running her hands across her face.

"It's not your fault though Trudy, he was probably scared" Norm said trying to reassure her obvious worries.

"You're probably right, but I'm just thinking how many more are going to suddenly turn you know, we could be up in the sky preparing to attack them and suddenly some of my boys will break formation and join the RDA, we can't let the Na'vi down Norm" Trudy sighed looking at her friend.

"That's not going to happen Trude, you gave them a choice and they've stuck by you okay" Norm said once more hoping that he was getting through to her. It was still weird to him though her being his superior these days.

"I hope" she said but it was only words to her, they didn't mean anything. "So enough about me lover boy who's this Na'vo woman you've been pining over" she said with a smirk. He blushed a deep crimson and jumped out of his seat.

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Norm muttered under his breath as he walked out of the office. Trudy watched him go a large smile on her face. _Some things never change do they_ she thought as she placed her hands on the back of her head and sighed.

_No how am I going to get into their base without them catching me_ she though inwardly when suddenly it all clicked together.

* * *

"Jake I know how I'm going to see Zoe" Trudy said over her com as she flew towards her destination. Her aviator shades were on and she grinned as she looked at the beautiful scenery.

"I'm not going to like this am I" he replied as he strolled through the forests Neytiri at his side.

"I doubt, look the only way I'm going to get in there is if I get caught, so I'm going to get myself caught and request to see her" she said simply as she maneuvered the Samson through the skies gradually dipping lower as she got closer to her designated area.

"No way Trudy, do you know how dangerous that could be" Jake scolded and he looked at Neytiri for support. She didn't know what to do.

"Of course I do Jake but it's the only way, Trudy Chacon signing off, see ya later hotshot" she said and with that she disconnected her com.

"Trudy, Trudy come in goddamnit" Jake growled angrily thumping a tree next to him. Neytiri gently placed her hand on his arms and pulled him away from it.

"Have some faith in her Jake, she can do this" Neytiri cooed and Jake simply huffed hoping that Neytiri was right but feeling she wasn't.

Trudy walked through the pandora'n forest her exopack on tight and gun raised high. She knew what she was doing was dangerous and that Jake would give her holy hell when she got back. _If you get back Trudy_ she said inwardly but instantly dismissed that thought.

_You've got to do this though, if we really want to beat the RDA then this is what we have to do_ she added on but before she could say anything more a sharp pain went through her head and everything went dark.

* * *

"She's an idiot what is she playing at, did any of you know about this" Jake said his question aimed at Max and Norm and several other marine's and scientists. Each one of them shook their heads.

"Right look I'm going to head down to that base and bring her back and when we do I expect you all to be on my side and tell her what a stupid idea it is okay" he said and once more they all nodded. Though Jake deep down knew they would stick by Trudy no matter what.

* * *

Trudy stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Pain ripped through her skill as pushed herself up off of the Pandora'n soil. Looking in front of her she saw nothing but when she turned she came face to face with a very old friend.

"Well look who it is" came Zoe's voice her welsh accent filtering through heavily. Even though Trudy was bracing herself to see her, seeing her was a shock.

"Just the person I was looking for" Trudy answered back stunned at the youngster who was stood there her hands on her hips.

* * *

**So Trudy's job is slightly easier but will she succeed in winning Zoe on side. Only time will tell. Review if you enjoyed.**


	12. Anger & Anguish

**Glad people are starting to feel wher im going with this :D**

**You lot are officially the best! So once more my lovely's if you are enjoying this fic and want more more more then you know what to do REVIEW :D! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Nice to see you Chacon" Zoe said a large grin etching across her pale porcelain face. She never thought she would see the woman ever again.

Trudy grinned back at her and before she even registered that her legs were moving she jumped into the other girl wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I thought you were dead" Trudy whispered as she hugged her friend tightly.

A small laugh left Zoe's mouth. "Trudy you can't get rid of me that easily" she said as Trudy pulled away and looked and the younger girl. They were both around the same height. But when she looked at her face she noticed that there was something different about the girl. Her face was covered in small scars and her once gray eyes were now a piercing bright blue.

"What did they do to you" Trudy said as she lifted her hand to Zoe's face only to have it slapped away by the girl.

"Don't go there" she said her voice suddenly strong and Trudy knew not to push it. Zoe had always been so laid back and calm, never had a temper, _maybe Jake was right_ she thought as she studied the girl, _maybe she is a different person_. "What happened to your mug then" she said referring to the scars on Trudy's face also.

Trudy self consciously put a hand to her face. "People like you, the RDA did this to me" she said her voice getting harder as she spoke about the company. Zoe's face softened as she watched the older woman speak.

"Why would they do that, and anyway how are you still on this planet, all RDA workers got sent back home" Zoe questioned not knowing the full extent as to what happened as she had been in Cryo for the last few years.

"Because I didn't fight for the RDA Zoe, I turned my back on them and fought with the Na'vi, do you know why, because the RDA are nothing but murdering bastards who wiped out at least a third of the innocent people on this planet" she said her voice getting louder with every word. She would make Zoe see her side of things.

"What are you talking about, the Na'vi attacked first, so the RDA had to protect themselves" Zoe replied not knowing whether she should believe her old friend.

"No they didn't, I was here, I watched it first hand, Quaritch ordered an attack on the Na'vi's home which was Hometree, simply because the pure unobtainium was under it, 50 scorpions, the dragon and another 50 Samsons all blew holes at the innocent Na'vi who didn't even know what was happening, they gassed them first, made them all run for their lives and then blew the tree up, hundreds of kids and families were wiped out for a piece of rock" Trudy yelled as what happened came back to her and she couldn't hold the hate for them in any longer.

Zoe looked at her still shocked. _For some reason she could see that Trudy wasn't lying. She knew what Quaritch was like._

"Hundreds" Zoe said her voice barely above a whisper as she listened with intrigue at the latina in front of her.

Trudy nodded her head. "So the surviving Na'vi found a place to go, for shelter and then they launched a counter attack a few days later, to protect their new home because Quaritch and his hired guns were on their way to blow the whole clan up, kill every last one of them, hundreds more Na'vi died that day, and so did I" she mumbled the last bit but it was enough for Zoe to hear.

"What" Zoe said still in shock. She never thought that they were capable of some of the stuff Trudy was telling her.

"I was fighting with the Na'vi and I went up against Quaritch and his dragon ship, got myself blown out of the sky from over two hundred feet, I was dead but Jake found me and got me help, comatose for sixteen days, burnt and scarred for life, month of recovery, all because of them and their greed, don't you see you're working with the wrong side" Trudy said her voice not as hard anymore as she took a step closer to Zoe.

"How do I know you're not lying to me Trudy" Zoe said not knowing what to do. _She was never helpless. Ever. But now she was truly stuck In between a rock and a hard place._

"Would I lie about something so serious, no, and if they attack again then it's over, please just help us, come with us and fight against them otherwise the destruction this time will be twice as worse" Trudy pleaded knowing she was running out of options.

"You expect to me to just turn my back on everything I've known like that, you know I can't" Zoe said taking a step back from Trudy and turning to walk away from her.

"But you'll turn your back on me, on this planet, this beautiful planet, and the innocent lives of kids who will never grow up, families ripped apart, you didn't see it last time Zoe, what's happened to the old you, the one who actually had a heart" Trudy spat disgusted by how she was acting.

Zoe spun back around and ran back over to where Trudy was and gripped her roughly by the collar throwing her up against a tree with a massive force. Trudy felt the wind being knocked out of her. _No way could someone possess the strength that she had at the moment._

"I had to change, I had to toughen up because I was getting walked over, I'm stronger then every single person in that base and I'm their leader, I can't afford to be weak" she said angrily as her grip on Trudy who was suspended in the air by Zoe's hands tightened.

"Well change back, don't be one of them, I have an army of my own so I know how to toughen up and why you have to, but that doesn't mean I have to go on a killing spree to prove it" Trudy said back getting her breath back.

Zoe dropped Trudy carelessly and was about to walk off again when Trudy got up and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around but as she did this Zoe stuck her hand out and the pilot was blown off her feet by an invisible force and slammed hard into a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry it came to this Trudy" Zoe said down at the girl who was clutching her head in pain on the floor. And with that Zoe stalked off leaving Trudy alone and injured in the forest.

_Jake was right, she did change_ Trudy whispered inwardly as she stumbled to her feet and made her way back to her ship.

* * *

"Okay we ready" Jake said to some of the Na'vi warrior's as they readied themselves for an assault on the base when all of a sudden the whirring of an engine hit their ears and Trudy's Samson was flying over head.

Trudy shut her chopper down and hopped out rubbing the back of her head gingerly. As she towards the door of Hell's Gate she heard a loud yell behind her.

"What the hell were you playing at" Jake yelled as he bounded over to her anger and worry etched on his face. She didn't want to do this now. All she wanted was to take the stupid exopack off and sit down.

"Not now Jake" Trudy grumbled as she continued onwards towards the door but Jake's large form stepped in front of her.

"No now, you scared the hell out of me Trudy, do you have a death wish or something" he practically yelled although he was relieved to see her alive and well.

"I said not now Jake" Trudy said once more a lot more firmer then before. Jake still didn't move and spoke again.

"You don't look too happy, she wouldn't help would she" Jake said reading the expression on Trudy's face and as soon as he said that he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"No she wouldn't, she didn't believe me and used one of her ability things to make me want to never go near her again" Trudy shouted back angry that she had failed what she had intended to do. She felt although she had failed the Na'vi people.

"I'm sorry" Jake said his voice a little softer then before. He knew it must have been hard to have your friend do something like that.

"So am I, you were right Jake, she had changed, big time, happy now" Trudy answered and with at she turned and entered Hell's gate slamming the large metal frame behind her. Jake stood outside the base and watched her go his heart sinking.

* * *

Trudy was sat at her desk drumming her fingers on the hard wood as she pondered over the days events. Her meeting with Zoe was a disaster, she'd argued with Jake, could things get any worse.

And as if on cue Norm came sprinting into her office. "Trudy, you need to get out here it looks as if there's going to be an assault on us" he said breathlessly and Trudy instantly jumped to her feet grabbing her gun. _This is all I need_ she grumbled inwardly.

"Why'd you think that" Trudy said as they hurried down the halls.

"Because there is someone out there scoping us out" Norm said as he pointed out of the window. Trudy focused on what he was pointing at and sure enough there was someone waiting in the opposite bushes.

"Okay Norm hand me that mask I'm going to check it out" Trudy said and Norm just looked at her in confusion. She clicked her fingers at him but he didn't move so she simply grabbed it and stuck it on her self. Making sure her gun was loaded she headed out into the slow sunset.

"Maybe you should take some backup with you" Norm shouted after her but his calls fell on deaf ears as she had already left the base.

Trudy creeped over to where she had seen the figure and quickly hid behind her Samson. She could make out their outline and on the count of three she decided to coax the person out hoping that they wouldn't try and shoot her.

Trudy jumped out from behind the Samson her gun raised high as she ran towards the person was. They now had their back turned to her and as she reached them they lifted their hands into the air in surrender. Several people were watching from inside the base.

"On the floor" Trudy yelled at the person but they didn't move. "Now"| she said forcing her gun further into their back and reluctantly they got down on their knees. Trudy moved around so she was facing whoever the soldier was and grabbed at their helmet that concealed their face completely and ripped it off.

But the person she found was someone she was not expecting. There kneeled in front of her was none other then Zoe.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" she said looking up into Trudy's brown eyes. "I'll help you" she said her voice filled with power and Trudy knew she meant it.

* * *

**So they got her on side but what is in store for our favourite pilot. Review if you enjoyed.**


	13. Help & Hope

"What made you change your mind" Trudy asked the girl as she handed her a coffee. Zoe just rubbed her face trying to clear her head.

"I did some research, found out what really happened, I don't want to be a part of something like that, it's not what I signed up for, I signed up to help not kill" Zoe merely replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

Trudy sat down behind her desk and looked at the girl thoughtfully. "You sound like me, that's what I said when I left the RDA" Trudy laughed as she remembered the character similarities between them.

Zoe laughed back at the woman not knowing what else to say. But thankfully she didn't have to as Trudy started once more. "So how did you know what was going on, I mean it takes six years to get up here, how did you get up in a few weeks" Trudy asked finally getting the question she wanted to off of her chest.

"We left six years ago, one of the people on my squad, they can see the future and they saw that the RDA would eventually lose control of this planet and the unobtainium source, now we didn't know that it was definitely going to happen but the governments on earth didn't want to take that chance and sent us to get control back and make sure that the unobtainium kept coming through" she said calmly answering the older woman's question.

"I see, they got paranoid huh, well I guess your guy was pretty accurate" Trudy said shrugging her shoulders as she thought of the chaos that was on earth at the moment.

"Girl, her name's Michelle and by the looks of it she was spot on" Zoe answered putting the coffee in her hands down.

"Really, think you'd be able to get her on side" Trudy asked taking a chance on this opportunity.

Zoe shook her head. "I would if I could Trudy but they kept her on earth, she's like their very own news network, find out everything what is going to happen before it does, and before you ask I'm the only one who's switched, I tried to convince the other's to join me but that didn't go to plan and I had to get out of there, fast" she said rubbing her hands together in front of her as she relived her exit.

"You're here that's all that matters" Trudy said back glad that she had the girls backing.

* * *

"Do you really think you can trust her" Jake grumbled as Trudy informed him of their new comers arrival.

"Yes we can Jake, don't start this off again man, she's gonna help us see it as a good thing not a bad thing" Trudy muttered not knowing why she even told him, she knew this was how he would act.

"She completely rejected you earlier, so why all of a sudden does she want to help, I just find it a bit suspicious you know" Jake answered back not listening to a word that Trudy had said. He was fed up of arguing with her.

"Well don't she was really shook up when she came here, she knows what they did and she wants to help us, can't you just accept extra help from her, she will increase our chances big time" Trudy bit back not in the mood for another bust up with him.

"I don't trust her Trudy, I don't trust them, any military forces, I don't trust" Jake said again knowing he was right. _It was just how he felt_.

"She's different, can't you see that" Trudy answered back her voice rising as her temper began to flare. "She would never have left that place if she didn't believe me".

"For all we know Trudy she could be a mole, planted in here to pin point our weaknesses and strengths" Jake bit back as he watched Trudy pace back and forth in the hanger of the base.

Before Trudy could even answer a small cough came from behind her and spinning around she saw Zoe stood there her hands crossed tightly across her chest eyes narrowed at Jake.

"Am I interrupting something" she said calmly as she leaned back against the cold Samson.

"No you didn't interru-" Trudy began but she was abruptly cut off by Jake who took a step forward.

"Yes actually you did, how do we know we can trust you" Jake said getting straight to the point. It was the first time he had seen the girl and she was a complete contrast to what he thought she would have been like. He tried to concentrate on her mouth which was moving but his gaze was fixed firmly on her eyes.

"Ah I see" she said laughing slightly as she took a step forward. "You think I'm some kind of plant don't you, you think I'm gonna go back and tell everyone exactly what you're going to do" she added as she stopped not far from Jake.

"Yeah I do" he said truthfully his leader side kicking in_. It was his job to protect the people._

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm not a mole or anything" she shrugged looking up at his face her eyes narrowed as she tried to control her temper.

"You would say that" Jake laughed as he stared back at her trying to see if there were any signs that she was lying. But he couldn't see any.

"Look can understand why you would have trust issues but believe me I'm here to help, they have got a warrant out on me now you know that, they see me they kill me instantly, do you really think I would do all that just to get my head blown off not a chance mate" she said as calmly as she could her eyes averting over to Trudy.

"I don't know would you" he said back still not entirely convinced.

Zoe growled as she looked at Jake, she wasn't intimidated by him one bit. "Look what do I have to do to prove that I'm on your side" she said again her voice starting to rise. Trudy could see that she wouldn't be able to keep her cool for much longer.

"You don't have to do anything Zoe" she said turning to look at the younger woman. Before Zoe could reply Jake cut over her.

"I haven't got time for this, but if she turns on you when we're out there fighting the sky people it's your own fault, I'm giving you a chance Zoe, doesn't mean I trust you" he finished and with that he turned and stalked out of the hangar.

Trudy and Zoe watched them go and Trudy let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about him, he just wants to protect them that's all" she said turning to the welsh woman. Zoe just nodded.

"Well why cant he see that's what I want to do as well, I'm not going to stand by and watch a massacre take place Trudy" Zoe replied looking at the shorter woman.

"I know he'll see eventually" Trudy responded patting her shoulder lightly.

"I hope so" she whispered as she looked out towards the door that Jake had left.

* * *

"What is it that you don' trust Jake" Neytiri asked her mate as they lay in their beds up high in one of the trees.

"It's not that I don't trust her, I don't trust them people in general, I've been there, on that side of things and they would do anything to get the upper hand you know" Jake said back as he held Netiri tightly to him his mind still pondering over their earlier argument.

"But what if she isn't like the rest Jake, Trudy wasn't, or you, maybe she is the same, maybe she is fighting for the same thing as you were" Neytiri said back not fully understanding why he wouldn't trust the young woman. _Even though she had never met her she had a feeling that all was as it seems._

Jake hadn't really thought of that. _What she's doing is exactly the same as what I did_ he thought to himself as he scolded himself over not realizing that in the first place.

"Give her a chance Jake, she may be a great asset to us in the end" Neytiri spoke softly as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"What can you do exactly then" Trudy asked as they sat facing each other in the room that Zoe had taken up residence.

"A lot, I wasn't their leader for no reason" she smiled as she looked at her curious friend. _She hasn't changed one bit _Zoe thought inwardly as she studied her friends features.

"So what can you do" Trudy asked again wanting to know how valuable she may be with her abilities.

Zoe sighed and she casually flicked her hand out in front of her and when she did a bright blue bolt shot from it and into a nearby vase shattering it completely.

"What the hell was that" Trudy said as she jumped from the sudden movement. Her eyes were open wide. _She wasn't prepared for that one_.

"Electricity, I can also shoot fire, I've got super strength, telekinesis but not the I can read your mind type, just I can move things with it" she said shrugging her shoulder as she formed a small ball of fire in her palms. Trudy stared at it mesmerized.

"Wow can you do anything else" Trudy said still in shock, she hadn't realized the S.B.F program had been as successful. Zoe smiled and got to her feet.

"I can actually" and with that she she began to levitate off the ground. Trudy's mouth fell to the ground as she watched the girl being suspended mid air.

"No way" Trudy said after she finally found her voice. Slowly Zoe came back onto the ground.

"The reason I became a pilot was so I could fly, and now I literally can" Zoe smiled as she looked at Trudy's stunned expression.

"So it was worth it" Trudy suddenly said as the reality of how she had acquired the abilities hit her.

"Yes and no, sometimes these abilities are a blessing, other times their a curse, and getting them was painful, very very painful, but I suppose it paid up" Zoe replied perching herself back down on the bed in front of a shell shocked Trudy.

"What did they do I mean to get these powers" Trudy asked wanting to know more about what had happened.

"They injected us with the T593 Serum, and good god it was painful, It felt like they were injecting fire into your veins, most people died within a few minutes but thankfully it bonded with my cells, after a few days of agony I could feel my body getting stronger, my mind getting sharper then they whisk you away for training to test what you can do, and that's how I'm here now" Zoe said not making eye contact with Trudy. _No matter how many times she went over it it was still awkward to speak about it._

"I always knew you were crazy" Trudy said as she tried to make the mood a little bit lighter then it was.

Zoe smiled at this. "I could say the same for you, coming to thins planet, you must have had a deathwish" Zoe laughed as she looked out of the window and at the dark Pandora'n forest.

"Trust me, it was worth it" Trudy smiled back as she thought about her time on Pandora. She was one of the first ships to arrive on the planet and life was hard at first.

All of a sudden Zoe froze and a look of deep concentration filled her features.

"What are you talking about" she said to no one. Trudy just looked on in confusion. "How many" she said again as she continued her imaginary conversation. "I was hoping you'd come to your senses guys, I'll be out now" she said and a wide smile spreading across her face.

She got to her feet and left her room. Trudy watched her for a second before running out after her.

"Where are you going, who were you talking to" Trudy asked as she caught up with the dark haired girl.

"That was Samuel, another member of the S.B.F, he's waiting outside before coming in because he wants to help us, as do another fifteen of them" she smiled as she stuck on her exopack and pulled open the door. Trudy did exactly same a grin on her face also.

When they got outside they could see a large group of people each stood there their own exopacks on. Zoe ran forward and engulfed the man in the front who Zoe could only think would be Samuel.

"I knew you'd change your minds" Zoe grinned as she looked at each one of them.

"Do you really think we would let you bugger off over here without us, you are our leader and where you go we follow you know that" Samuel grinned as he turned to look at the group.

"I appreciate it man" she smiled back looking at each one of them.

"So you going to introduce me to the very gorgeous lady to your right Zoe" came a loud American drawl as a young boy stepped forward.

"How did I know you were going to say that Jimmy" Zoe said back rolling her eyes at him. "Guys this is Trudy, Trudy this is some of my very good friends from the S.B.F" she said introducing everyone.

Trudy smiled and nodded her head lightly in recognition.

"So come on let us in I'm bloody freezing out here" came a strong British accent to Trudy's left. Zoe just smiled and turned leading the way back into Hell's gate.

"I think we can do it you know" Zoe said as she turned to Trudy. The shorter woman smiled and spoke.

"You know what, me too" she grinned back as they entered their new home.

* * *

**So more people have come to help them, once more guys if you liked please review :D x**


	14. Losses & Listening

"We got more help as well, from the inside" Samuel smiled as they all sat around a large table in the mess hall, It was very late into the night so the place was deserted.

"What do you mean" Trudy asked curiously as too what he meant although she had a good idea.

"Several more troops who got wind of our mutiny decided that they'd like to do their bit, we've got about 50 Brits, they are very good to have on side, very efficient and dangerous, we got a handful of Russians and marines and there's us, the British will be giving us the details, and all three sets of forces will all join us before the attack, so we have at least 70 troops coming to help us out" Samuel finished looking at each face.

Trudy nodded. She was very pleased indeed

* * *

"See I told you" Trudy said to Jake a smug look on her face. She had known from the beginning that Zoe wasn't planning on turning on them.

"Trudy, I had to be sure you know that, it's my job" Jake said back quietly as the two sat up against Trudy's Samson and stared at the Pandora sky.

"I know Jake, I don't blame you for that, if you got to know her, got to know them, they're good people" Trudy said turning to look at her friend who was studying the sky intently.

"I will try Trudy, I'll do it for you" he grinned turning to look at the pilot who was smiling back at him.

"Good" she laughed before turning to look at the night sky again. "You should see what she can do Jake, it's amazing, she shoots fire and electricity, she can fly amongst other things it's just breathtaking" Trudy said her voice low as she gazed at the planet that filled half the sky.

"Sounds pretty good" he replied his eyes falling on the latina woman once more. "How did those abilities come to her, I know she had that stuff injected into her, but why did those particular powers come, out of everything why those" he said curious about the program once more.

"She said to me earlier that each one manifested at different times, her first one was super strength then a few weeks later more and more kept coming, she doesn't think there's a limit to her powers, she's the only one that this has happened to" Trudy answered as she placed her hands behind her head.

"The possibilities are endless I suppose" Jake said back sighing slightly. A comfortable silence fell amongst the two as each one got lost in the beauty of the dark sky.

"Jake" Trudy said slowly breaking the silence that was upon them. "How you doing man, I know this must be hard for you" she said softly and she could only watched as his face softened.

"It is hard, the Omaticaya are scared, I'm scared, I don't have a clue what I'm going to do, I have to lead these people again, and more of them are going to die, and it'll be my fault" he sighed as his head dropped into his chest in silent defeat.

Trudy looked at him and slowly she extended her hand and took his large one in her small one. "You can't save everyone Jake, that's war, it's a shitty thing, but that's the way it goes, but I promise you now I'm gonna do everything I can to help protect those people, it may cost me my life but that's what I'm willing to do for them, as are everyone else" she said and in return her hand got a gentle squeeze from the ex marine.

"I know you mean that, and it really means a lot Trudy, to have you by my side during that fight, I'll have your back too you know, just like you had mine" he said back and put his other hand over her small one which was enclosed loosely in his left hand.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" she laughed as she looked into his big green eyes. Jake nodded and laughed along with her before silence came across them again.

"So where is Zoe and that lot at the moment" he asked as he noticed their absence from the base.

"Patrolling, there spying on the base to see what's going on" Trudy began but suddenly a loud screech could be heard and the two shot up. Looking up to where the sound came from they could see a figure plummeting towards the ground fast. The two could only watch haplessly as the figure got closer and closer to the ground and with a sickening thud the person fell not ten feet from them.

"Ahh" came a small groan as the person tried to untangle themselves from the thick netting that engulfed their body.

"Zoe is that you" Trudy asked as she looked over at the person.

"Yes it's me you idiot now help get me out of this bloody thing" she half yelled as she rolled and moved carefully. Trudy hurried over to her and pulled her knife from her boot and easily cut through the net. Zoe slid out of it and got to her feet slowly rubbing the shoulder she had landed on gingerly.

"What the hell happened to you" Trudy gasped as she saw a long cut run down the girls cheek.

"We're in big trouble, they're planning the attack for tomorrow at eighteen hundred hours" she said breathlessly as she looked between the two people. Jake's blood froze over as he heard those words and in an instant he spun and ran into the bushes off to alert the clan of what was too come.

* * *

"Right so tell me exactly what happened" Trudy said as she sat in front of Zoe who was having her cheek stitched up by Max.

"We were patrolling around trying to see what was happening, and when we did find out we were going to come back, when all of a sudden they sprung a surprise attack on us, so we headed back into the woods as fast as we could and started fighting with them, they killed Jimmy and AJ, but the rest of us got away, so I flew up into the air to get here when somehow they got a net around me" she said as she winced as the needle went through her skin.

"I was pulled back down to the ground and started fighting with them again, that's how I got this, and then I got away and crash landed here" she finished as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Okay, where are the other's" Trudy asked realizing that she was the only one who had returned.

"They're on their way, they'll be here soon" Zoe answered as Max finally finished stitching her face. Trudy rubbed her face wearily, she was not expecting this. Not expecting this to happen as early as it was. Sure hundreds of Na'vi had already arrived at the tree of souls but there were more to come, her only question now was would they arrive time.

"Shit, when are the people from the inside coming" Trudy asked again wanting to get as much as she could out of the girl who looked as if she was about to pass out.

"They're gonna fly out in the early hours of the morning" Zoe answered as she rested her head back against the wall behind her. Trudy just nodded once more.

"Okay you stay here and rest, I'm gonna go tell the guys to start preparing" Trudy said sadly as she squeezed the girls arm gently and left the room. Zoe could see the sorrow in the womans eyes when she left. She knew Trudy was scared, and it broke her heart to see her like that. _We're gonna do this Trudy, don't you worry about that._

Zoe had had enough and slowly she got to her feet when a loud bunch of voices hit her ears. Turning her head she could see half a dozen people or so entering the base.

"Guys are you all okay" Zoe yelled as she rushed towards the disheveled group who had just entered the base. They all nodded unenthusiastically.

"Yeah we're fine, look I couldn't leave them out there Zoe so I brought them back" Samuel said and with that he stepped aside and Zoe could see AJ and Jimmy each cradled in Ana and Jack's arms. "They deserve a proper send off" he muttered darkly not knowing what to do with himself.

Zoe just nodded her head her eyes never peeling from the dead body's of her friends. "I should have done more to help them" she whispered quietly before retreating away from the group swiftly not wanting company.

* * *

Jake was sat up in one of the trees. His head was pulsating as he remembered the horrified and unprepared look on his people's face. The fear on the children, the tough exterior placed up by the men, and the low cries of despair from the women.

It was something he had never wanted to see again after the last time. Something he never wanted to feel again, couldn't feel again. He didn't know how to deal with all this responsibility. The weight of an entire planet on his shoulders.

As he sat there in his pity not to far away he could see two balls of fire moving swiftly through the air. Curiously he jumped down form his tree and landed gracefully on the floor and hurried off towards where the flames were coming from.

When he turned the corner he could see Zoe who was pounding furiously at the gargantuan boulder her hand engulfed in flames. He could only watch in awe as she bust holes into the rock which seemed almost impenetrable. Her hands moved like lightning and he could hear her soft cries of anguish as she continued to pummel the rock.

"Zoe" he said quietly but enough for her to hear and with that her hands whipped up higher and shock of blue electricity shot towards him hitting him straight in the chest and throwing him backwards.

He groaned painfully to himself as he rolled around on the floor. "Oh my god Jake I am so sorry" Zoe said hurriedly as she realized who it was and ran over to him helping him to get to his feet. He rubbed his chest sorely.

"It's okay" he winced as his solid chest burnt slightly. Zoe just dropped her head onto her chest.

"I'm so sorry my first instinct was to shoot, I wasn't concentrating, god Jake I am really really sor-" she began apologetically but was quickly cut off by Jake.

"Zoe it's okay I'm fine" he reassured as the sting in his chest began to subside. She just sucked in a breath and sighed before turning to walk off when he called her back. "May I ask why you were assaulting this boulder over her" he asked softly his mind curious as to why she was so upset.

She stopped dead in her track not knowing what to say to him. "I, it's just, I lost two friends today, killed by those bastards, they were only 18 and it was my responsibility to look after them, and I failed" she said quietly trying to stop her voice from breaking.

Jake could only shake his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry for your loss Zoe" he responded knowing the feeling of losing someone all too well.

"That's not gonna bring them back now is it, but thanks" she said turning on her heel to face him. He could see the pain on her porcelain face and felt completely helpless.

"I know it's hard, but tomorrow" he said and took a few steps towards her before resting his hand on her shoulder gently. Surprisingly she didn't shy away from his touch. "Tomorrow, you're gonna do them proud, we're not gonna let them take stuff from us anymore" he said softly and she bit hard on her bottom lip to stop the quiver that was beginning and nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah" she answered back her tear glistening eyes finally meeting his large green ones. "We are".

* * *

**So not the longest of chapters but slowly getting my inspiration back XD thank you for all who have supported me this far, it really does mean a lot, so if you liked please review :D**


End file.
